One and Only
by VeraDeDiamant
Summary: 22-year-old Cassie Gilbert comes back home after finishing her BA degree and right away she's told that there are vampires in Mystic Falls. What will she do when she finds out that the Big Bad Hybrid that is after her little sister is her one and only...ex? Starts at the end of s02. Klaus/OC, Rating may change in the future chapters.
1. Prologue - One and Only

_**One and Only**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the work that originally inspired this piece of writing. Characters etc belong to **_L.J. Smith_** and the Production of the TV Show "_**Vampire Diaries**_"  
I only own my OC.

* * *

_**A/N: This is my second story in English and I hope it will be the first one to be finished:)**_

_**BDDBS is now very long in my maternal, Polish language,  
**__**so I have no idea how long it is going to take me to translate it:)**_

_**So YES, I am not a native English speaker:)  
That's why I would appreciate feedback very much!**_

_**I started this story inspired by many wonderful Klaroline stories,  
"One and Only" by Adele  
and a dream that I had recently:)**_

_**I'm usually Team Damon, but Klaus is just next in line for me,  
so I thought that he also deserves a story with my new OC:)**_

_**As I said, I'm not native, so if anyone would like to become my BETA reader,  
I would be very grateful:)**_

_**Enjoy the Prologue of O&O!**_

* * *

**Prologue **

**_Cassie_**

I can understand that it was just too much for my family to come to California for my graduation ceremony. I can understand the fact that when I came back to Mystic Falls my room looks just the way I left it four years ago. I can understand that my family can still be a little bit angry at me that after our parents died I still wanted to come back to Stanford to finish my degree. After all, I didn't want to lose my full scholarship. Well, they express their anger by not arriving at the airport. I get it!

What I cannot understand is why my little sister, Elena, is telling me today that Mystic Falls is full of… what? VAMPIRES?!

I'm sitting in our living room and staring dumbly at Lena, Jeremy and Jenna.

Elena sends me a concerned look "I know it's a lot to take in, Cas, but if it wasn't so important we would wait a little bit longer…"

Jenna rolls her eyes. "Yeah, you would wait two years, like it was with me…" I assume she is still angry at them for keeping it a secret for so long. Well, that's what she tells me and that's also one of the reasons they are explaining me everything right now, the morning after I came back from Stanford.

I would never believe what they were saying, but for Christ's sake, I saw HIM! I saw this monster face that Elena's friend had today. If the circumstances were different, I would laughed at them all and call them crazy. I'm a grown up woman, an accomplished one. Hell, I've just made my BA degree!

"You really want me to believe that such creatures like vampires even exist?" I ask them finally. They want to answer me, but then, this whole Damon Salvatore shows up again in the living room, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"If you don't want to trust your own family, then I can make you believe…" I don't understand what he actually means, but I see Elena does, because she looks at him sharply. He doesn't care at all. "You know, I can show you everything once more…".

Strangely, this time it is I who is irritated. Well, I think I should be at least a little bit scared, but no. I'm just angry and still overwhelmed by all of this. "Thanks, but I think I pass…" I stand up and begin pacing around the room. "So you're saying that there are actually vampires in Mystic Falls." I look at all five of them: Jenna, Jeremy, Elena and two Salvatore brothers – this infuriating Damon and Lena's boyfriend, Stefan. Actually, they all nod simultaneously. If this situation wasn't so absurd, I would laugh at that. Let's say, I understand the first part of their story. "You also say that there is some kind of the oldest vampires in the world, called the Originals, and that one of them is after Elena." I look at them once more. They all nod once more, but this time Damon starts to speak once more.

"And that's exactly why all of you have to move to our Boarding House. No vampire can enter the house without invitation." His tone once again makes me clench my teeth.

I narrow my eyes. "And why is that? Don't tell me that this big, bad Original can come here, because you let him." They exchange looks. "Oh, I see…"

I can only think that if I stayed home after our parents died I wouldn't let any of this to happen. It's strange, but I don't feel fear, only anger: at myself, at any single one of them – for not telling me about it sooner. I wouldn't care about my studies or anything if they told me earlier that my family is in danger.

They all stare at me, I suppose, waiting for my reaction. If they expect that I shall scream or ran away like crazy, they will be disappointed. I think at least one of them expects something like that to happen. I look at the elder Salvatore and see his smirk. He must really enjoy this whole thing. When I notice this, I look in different direction. This particular man somehow reminds me of someone I'd prefer forget for good. Someone I cared about too much. Someone whose I wanted to be one and only love, just as he was and, unfortunately, still is mine – Nik.


	2. Chapter 1 - Red

_**One and Only**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the work that originally inspired this piece of writing.  
Characters etc belong to **_L.J. Smith_** and the Production of the TV Show "_**Vampire Diaries**_"  
I only own my OC.

* * *

_**A/N: OMG!**_

_**I cannot believe in the great response to the prologue of this story!:)**_

_**Firstly, I want to thank EVERYONE who favourited/followed/reviewed my story after the prologue.**_

_**So, BIG THANKS to:**_

**Amazon824, Blood-in-Poison, Captain Flame, cessysmilez, ChelseaBaby91, ehluvr3, ELECTRA13, forbiddenluv, GabbyCB, **  
**JoyScott13, livyboo, Marisa1698, MissJess13, NatalieH, Serena La Fay, The Mystery is in the Words, TonnaMama81, winxgirl1997**

_**I really appreciate that:)  
You guys made me quickly write the first chapter:) **_

* * *

_**I cannot promise that next one would be also that soon:/  
I can only promise that I try to update at least once a week, as I do with my other stories:)  
Well, maybe I could make it more often now,  
since I don't have my classes at the university till March:)**_

_**As you can see, every chapter will be named after a song  
that was my special inspiration while writing:)**_

_**This time it is "Red" by Taylor Swift:)**_

_**As I said, I'm not native, so if anyone would like to become my BETA reader,  
I would be very grateful:)**_

_**Enjoy the First Chapter of O&O!  
This time we have also Klaus' parts:)**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
_**Red **_

**_Klaus_**

He should've expect that to happen. No, he wouldn't be able to expect THAT to happen in a million years!

He stands in the front door of the Salvatore's boarding house, waiting to see his precious doppelganger. When he rings the bell, which is absolutely unnecessary but it's what he thinks should be done, the door, after surprisingly long moment, finally opens. He wants to say something, but finds himself unable to speak, when suddenly he sees… HER.

She seems to be even more surprised to see him. Her eyes get bigger and bigger and her jaw drops in astonishment. With his vampire hearing he's able to hear her whisper: "Nik…". Well, if he thought that she had forgotten him, that'd be all about it. He would never be able to forget her. His eyes are fixed on her, his intense gaze wanders round her petite frame, long, golden locks, delicate features, eyes of the color of the stormy sky and full, pouty lips that he's always loved to kiss.

Then he sees that her expression changes. Shock and astonishment are now gone. Her stare becomes cold and angry. Before he can do anything, her jaw clenches and with one quick move she closes the front door.

* * *

**_Cassie_**

I cannot do anything but lean on the front door. I breath, but very heavily and it almost causes me pain. I blink few times, because I don't want to let my tears fall down my cheeks.

It's him! It's Nik! But how? I've thought that he would never find me here! Firstly, 'cause I've never told him my actual last name. At the university I've always used my biological parents last name, which is Bardell. It's actually the only place where I use that name, and only because I have to. Everyone knows me as Cassandra "Cassie" Gilbert, who is what I am since I was one year old. Well, it's how knows me everyone except Nik and my college friends.

So how he found out about where to look for me? And why would he look for me after our break-up year ago? I close my eyes and count to ten. It is all just an illusion, just my imagination…

"Cas, who it was?" I open my eyes and see Elena in front of me. She has a concerned look on her face. I shrug. "No one. Well, there was someone, but he came here by mistake." She doesn't seem convinced, especially that moment later there is no another ring bell, but banging at the door behind me. I don't feel like opening, not at all. I ignore what's happening outside, tilt my chin defiantly and patiently walk to the parlour. I'm not able to make it before Elena finally opens the door once more.

"Cassie, turn around!" I hear that he is finally able to speak. Actually, he is not at all talking, but yelling at me. I'm still ignoring it, even though his British accent is affecting all of my insights, as always. I want to turn off all of this and just forget about everything that happened since we last saw each other. But I know HE wants to tell me something more. I'm sure he would try if Damon wouldn't show in the hall, just beside me. He is now able to see 'the guest', or, as I'd rather call him, 'the intruder'.

I would definitely walk away from there if not for the elder Salvatore. "Klaus, I presume," he says and I want to laugh out loud. Is he crazy, blind or just dumb? I turn around. I think that maybe this whole Klaus or whatever they call this Big Bad Original Vampire who threatens my little sister is really there. I hope that Nik's appearing and yelling at me is just a product of my imagination.

Then, at the front door I still can only see Nik. This time, though, he finally moves his stare from me to Damon and the way he looks at him is just… strange. I cannot believe it, but I can clearly see that Nik's smirk turns… evil?

"In the flesh", he says and then looks directly at me. Something in his expression changes. I don't know what exactly, because that moment I start to see red. I actually run to the front door, my eyes piercing his. I stop by the door, being at the same time close and far enough to him. "So…", I start, my tone can't betray the fury that's inside me, "you are Klaus, that psychopathic son of a bitch who wants to kill my little sister? Or maybe you are Nik, that bastard who screwed every girl on campus?".

Then, his smirk is not as smug nor as triumphant as it was a moment before. The truth is, he paled. I heard Elena ask: "Cas, you know him?". I turned my head to look into her eyes. "Unfortunately, I do." Once again, I look at Nik's or Klaus' face and send him a furious glare. Then, I'm not letting him answer my questions and I just turn and this time I walk to the parlour without looking back at him.

* * *

**_Klaus_**

Nothing goes as he planned. He wanted to come to Salvatores triumphantly, maybe to laugh at them and to warn them to keep his doppelganger protected till the full moon comes. Yet, he is standing at their front door, looking blankly into an empty space where she stood a moment before. The scent of jasmine that was in her perfume overwhelms him. Then, it hits him. Cassie said "my little sister"… She couldn't mean Elena! Hell, they differ like day differs from night. Immediately, a quote from Shakespeare comes into his mind: "_exceeds her as much in beauty/as the first of May doth the last of December_."* He blinks and shrugs. What the hell is wrong with him?! Now he's quoting poetry?!

She's always affected him this way. With Cassie around he's not able to think straight. No way! He's here as the winner, he's the one who can gloat, who's going to get what he wants and what he needs. With that thought, Klaus leaves his doppelganger at the Salvatores' and comes back to Alaric Saltzman's loft. Now he has to find out who Cassie is exactly. And in the end, he's going to have both his werewolf side and his woman back. All he needs is just a good plan of his next moves.

* * *

* William Shakespeare, _Much Ado About Nothing_, Act I, Scene I.


	3. Chapter 2 - Haunted

_**One and Only**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the work that originally inspired this piece of writing.  
Characters etc belong to **_L.J. Smith_** and the Production of the TV Show "_**Vampire Diaries**_"  
I only own my OC.

* * *

_**A/N: OMG!**_

_**I cannot believe in the great response to the prologue of this story!:)**_

_**Firstly, I want to thank EVERYONE who revieved last chapter  
or since its publication favourited/followed the story.**_

_**So, BIG THANKS to:**_

******16love, ** , **Captain Flame, ****HockeyWriter19, ****IgnitingFireworks, ****Jasmine35, ****OneOfTheGuys411102,** **PC 608, **RainySmithCullenSalvatore X, **Sammy-O Luvs The Ice, **slspiker0607, Regan1993, vampirelover, **winxgirl1997**

_**I really appreciate that:)  
You make me believe that what I write is actually worth continuation:)**_

* * *

_**I cannot promise yo update very, very often, 'cause I have some other stories to attend to:)  
But the next chapter is also already written, so it will by published soon (probably tomorrow):)  
Cross your fingers so that I would be able to write more tomorrow:)**_

_**As you can see, every chapter will be named after a song  
that was my special inspiration while writing:)**_

_**This time it is "Haunted" by Taylor Swift:)**_

_**As I said, I'm not native, so if anyone would like to become my BETA reader,  
I would be very grateful:)**_

_**Enjoy the Second Chapter of O&O!  
This time we've got Cassie's real reaction to the whole situation:)**_

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Haunted**

**_Cassie_**

I walk through the parlour to the hall with the staircase that leads to my new bedroom. The fury inside me is overwhelming, I can't stop it, nor control it. I try to use some of the relaxation techniques I learned at one of my courses, but I have to be alone to do that. I run as fast as I can through the stairs and the corridor to my room. I know that Elena, Damon and the others would like to ask me some questions now, but I'm not able to talk to them right now. I slam the door behind me and stop in the center of the room.

I close my eyes and use my imagination to take myself on a beach on the desert, exotic island. I can hear the birds singing and see the sun shining. I almost feel the salty air and listen to the sea humming quietly around me. I take a deep breath and then another. I tell myself to be calm, to forget about him just as I thought I already did. Then, suddenly, in front of me I see Nik's face and that terrible, evil smirk that scared me to death, though I would never admit it.

The truth that I didn't want to accept finally hits me. Yes, there are vampires in this world, and they are in Mystic Falls. I realized where it was that I could already see the same expression that had Damon showing me he's a vampire and wanting to scare me. Till now I would always convince myself it was always just my imagination. There were times when we had sex (or, as I always called it, we 'made love') with Nik and in the dark I could catch the glimpse of the fangs and the veins that appeared around his eyes when he looked hungrily at me. It was like if he wanted to… devour me. That time I would always make myself believe it was just an illusion. Now I'm sure it was all true.

Once again, I try to relax, to calm down. There's no way I could do this. I finally open my eyes and anger is still boiling over me. I'm mad at him, but I'm especially mad at myself – for being so stupid. I take a book from the nightstand and throw it to the other side of the room. I do the same thing with some other things that are at the top of the table and the cupboard. I want to throw also a big lamp from the desk, but then I hear a voice from behind the door. "I really hope you're not throwing the lamp now. You'd regret it". I recognize that's Damon and I roll my eyes when he says that. I also realize what I'm doing and it finally makes me stop. "Go away!" I say, raising my voice, though I already know that's not necessary because of his super vampire senses. "Oh, I will, just after you tell us all about your secret affair with Big Bad Original Dick", he retorts and it makes me clench my teeth.

"I said, go away!", I repeat.

"Cas, please, talk to us!" Now it's Elena talking to me. I'm not answering.

"Hey, guys, leave her there! It looks she needs some time alone…" Jenna finally talks sense. Thank God for her! I can always count on her.

They leave and I have the time to think it all over again. I can finally take control over my actions and emotions. I look around and see that I made the bedroom remain the battlefield. I quickly tidy the room and then I sit on the bed, feeling unexpectedly tired, actually exhausted. Then I hear a knock at the door.

"Cas, can I come in?" I hear Jenna once again.

"Yeah, come in, please…" I answer her in a low voice.

She steps in, sending me concerned look. "You wanna talk about it?" In response, I shrug, biting my lip. She sits right next to me and a long moment we spend in total silence. Then I can feel how she hugs me gently I find myself hugging her back. "Last time we talked you haven't mention you met a guy there."

I roll my eyes. _It's because there was no point in doing that since we were apart for a year then_, I think. What I actually say is slightly different. "There wasn't much to talk about in that matter", I sigh heavily.

She doesn't believe me. I'm not surprised about that. We grew up together, 'cause she's only five years older than me. She knows me too well to fall for something like that. "I don't think so, Cas. Until now you've never dated anyone."

"That's true", I nod at her. "It's because I've never had a boyfriend before. He was the one and only guy I ever dated." I raise my head to see that she's surprised to hear that.

"Well, at least we made that one thing clear", she's eventually able to hind her voice. She seems to carefully observe my face, thinking about what she can ask me next. "You care about him?"

I'm glad it's rather a question than a statement. Once again, I sigh heavily. "There was a time I did, but not anymore", I answer her, absolutely sure about what I say. I know that it doesn't convince her at all, so I have to add, with my eyes cold and steely: "What's important, I dumped him when I found out he was screwing all the girls on the campus. I didn't care if it was before we started dating or during that time. I just kicked his ass out and never spoke to him again." There, I said it! Being finally able to spit it out quickly improved my mood. "Finding out that he's not only a cheating, lying bastard, but also a psychopath and a freak that wants to hurt Elena just makes everything simple. Now I can only blame myself for falling for him that time and feel much better 'cause I have finally a real reason to hate him."

"So you'll help us to get him down, will you, Cas?" I hear Elena's voice from the door. I look in that direction and see my little sister, just as worried as Jenna was before. I get up and walk there to hug her. "Of course, I will, Lena. I think no one would like more to see him down than me. He definitely deserves that."


	4. Chapter 3 - Broken Strings

_**One and Only**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the work that originally inspired this piece of writing.  
Characters etc belong to **_L.J. Smith_** and the Production of the TV Show "_**Vampire Diaries**_"  
I only own my OC.

* * *

_**A/N: I want to thank all of you who revieved last chapter  
**__**and since it's publication favourited or folloved the story:)**_

_**BIG THANKS to:**_

**AcidTrip90, Beccylein, Captain Flame, gymnasiana8, Kohanita, winxgirl1997**_**  
**_

_**AND since it's still Valentine's Day,  
HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!:):):)**_

* * *

_**I don't have next chapter written yet, but I hope tomorrow  
I'll have enough time to write the next scene:)**_

_**This chapter's song is "Broken Strings" by James Morrison & Nelly Furtado:)**_

_**As I said, I'm not native, so if anyone would like to become my BETA reader,  
I would be very grateful:)**_

_**Here's the Third Chapter of O&O!  
It's time for some real talk between Cassie and Klaus, isn't it?:)**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Broken Strings**

**_Cassie_**

I'm at the Grill, for the first time in days without the company of my family or the Salvatores. I've had enough of their questions: "So, what's Klaus' weakness? How can we get to him? How is that you actually fell for him?!" I'm sick of it, especially of the last question that was repeated by any single one of them. What can I say to that? "I was an idiot, I fell for him like all the stupid bimbos around me!" No, I would never admit that I was that stupid. Especially that's not exactly the truth. I bit my lip, 'cause till now I was able to ignore that specific question, but I'll just have to tell them something, eventually.

I tell the bartender to give me tequila, I prefer it over bourbon that Salvatore's love so much. I already got used to the fact that every time I ask for alcohol I have to show my ID, 'cause people looking at my figure that's 5 feet 2,5 inches tall, think that I'm still a teenager. I don't care about it, not anymore. I sit by the bar, staring into its top, sipping my drink. I'm a human and I don't have any super senses, so I can rather feel than hear his presence behind me. I'm not speaking to him, I want him to leave me alone.

"Oh, that's just unbelievable! _Cassandra Bardell_ here in Mystic Falls!" I hear his voice and his perfect British accent that has always made my head spinning and my heart fluttering. It was the first thing that made me fall for him. Darn it! I shouldn't even think about it! Especially that his voice is just filled with irony and mockery. I know that he sits on the stool beside me, but I'm not even glancing in his direction. "Or maybe it's Cassie Gilbert?" Oh, I can notice the hint of anger in his tone. I recognize it easily, I've always been good at detecting all his mood changes.

"Save it, _Nik_/_Klaus_, the Big Bad Original," I retort, without even blinking. I hear him chuckling.

"So I guess they now told you all about me." He's clearly amused with this situation. I finally turn my head to look directly at him, shooting him a death glare.

"Nothing as bad as I've already known about you." I quickly turn my head once again, end my drink and stand up to leave the Grill. He stops me, grasping my wrist.

"Not so fast, love. We've got a lot to talk about."

"We've got nothing to talk about," I growl and try to free my wrist, but he's holding it too tightly. "Unless it's you wanting to tell me you're leaving my sister alone." This time I look straight into his eyes, seeing them cold and cruel, much different from what they were when we're together. I know I should be worried or scared, but I can't. Even after everything they told me about what he did, who he really is, I cannot make myself be afraid of him. I guess it's 'cause long time ago his company was making me feel rather cared of and protected. A feeling like that doesn't go away in a minute.

"I said, we have a lot to talk about," he says firmly and then I just know that he's not going to let me go till I don't at least listen to what he's got to say.

"OK, so talk." I lay my free hand on my hip, glaring up at him, wishing to be taller. Then I wouldn't have to raise my head so high to look him in the eye. I regret not having put my 5,5-inch heels today. Well, It would be hard to walk in them from the boarding house to the Grill, but at least I would feel much better now. And like that I have to stand there in my blue Converses, shorts and a white top that seems too revealing right now, when I see hungry look that he gives me. He starts to drag me to the exit, but I'm not moving. "I said, talk, 'cause I'm not going anywhere with you."

He narrows his eyes. "The day we met you spoke to me in different way." He's clearly satisfied when I can't help myself and blush at that memory. Oh, crap! Why he has to remind me that now?

"The day we met I didn't know you're a psychopathic, blood-sucking killer," I retort, faking that the blush was caused by anger inside me. "Don't blame me for preferring to speak with you in public."

Unexpectedly, he smirks and it makes me feel uncomfortable once again. "So you really want to talk _here_ about the way you could make me change my mind?" The suggestion that's behind his words is clear and makes my eyes grow bigger and bigger. That's why I close them and take a deep breath, counting to ten, calming down. What a jerk! How can he possibly imply something like that?! I was right dumping him a year ago. It was surely my instinct for survival that made me do that.

"OK, let's go outside," I say through clenched teeth, and only because I notice that a lot of people at the Grill start staring at us. Finally, Nik frees my wrist and lets me go first. With the corner of my eye I can see he's leaving some money on the top of the bar. I know he's doing that by habit; when we were together he would always pay for everything, like, for example, all my drinks. I couldn't persuade him that then, so it would be also pointless now. I just roll my eyes and exit the Grill.

* * *

_**Klaus**_

He can't help himself and observes Cassie's petite figure and delicate curves, while she's walking in front of him. He doesn't even try to hide that he's actually gawking at her, especially that she's wearing shorts and he has a perfect view of her sweet backside and shapely, slender legs. He'd prefer to take her somewhere where they could be all alone, but it's obvious she would never agree to that.

She leads him to the square opposite to the Grill and sits on one of the empty benches. Then she crosses her arms and once again sends him a death glare. He doesn't care about that, he's sure he would eventually have her back, one way or another. That's why he sits right next to her that if she would like to move away, she would fall. He's waiting for her to talk.

"So…", she starts after a long moment of silence between them, "you say there's a way you could change your mind and not kill my sister…"

"I didn't say anything like that, _love_," he answers quickly. That's one thing he has to make straight between them. "I only say I could… postpone the ritual a while." After saying that, he waits for her reaction.

"What do you mean by 'postpone'? And for how long?" She narrows her eyes and immediately seems even more irritated than she was a moment before. Finally, he can propose her a deal that he expects her to turn down.

"You know what I mean by 'postpone'. It doesn't include 'let go'." He can sense her increasing interest that quickly flags after the second part. "But 'how long' depends only on you."

The confusion in her face is so clear that it's hard for him not to chuckle.

"But how?" She still doesn't understand.

Klaus grins like a Cheshire cat. "I can postpone the ritual as long as you come back to me for good."

* * *

_**A/N:** If you would like to see Cassie's outfit in this chapter, it's available on my** Polyvore** profile:_ **veradediamant**


	5. Chapter 4 - Eyes Open

_**One and Only**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the work that originally inspired this piece of writing.  
Characters etc belong to **_L.J. Smith_** and the Production of the TV Show "_**Vampire Diaries**_"  
I only own my OC.

* * *

_**A/N: I want to thank all of you who revieved last chapter  
**__**and since it's publication favourited or folloved the story:)**_

_**BIG THANKS to:**_

**Adorkable-dorkus, CeeGilbert8987, IgnitingFireworks, KayKayRay, mawi3395, PC 608, Shopaholic-Pixxie, SPEEDIE22, TheDreamy, winxgirl1997**

* * *

_**I don't have next chapter written yet. I hope tomorrow  
I'll have enough time to write the next scene:)**_

_**This chapter's song is "Eyes Open" by Taylor Swift (for "Hunger Games":):)**_

_**As I said, I'm not native, so if anyone would like to become my BETA reader,  
I would be very grateful:)**_

_**Here's the Fourth Chapter of O&O!  
The continuation of Cassie & Klaus talk:)**_

_**Please, R&R!:)**_

* * *

**Chapter 4  
Eyes Open**

**_Klaus_**

The expression of shock on Cassie's face is priceless, yet understandable. He could expect that to happen and now is rather amused. Finally, she narrows her eyes once again and he can hear her heart beating very fast. She stands up and this time he doesn't stop her while she's pacing back and forth the part of the path in front of the bench. If looks could kill… Wait, he's already dead!

"Are you out of your freaking mind?! You want me to… to…" Still in shock, she can't finish her sentence. She's panting and her eyes are wide open.

"I want you to come back to me, yes darling," he finishes instead of her, to make things perfectly clear.

She puts her hands on her hips, standing in front of him, giving him an opportunity to admire how her locks remain gold in the sun and how her perky, full breasts go up and down with every breath she takes.

"But why?" She asks, clearly confused about it.

"I think you know why, love." He smirks, raising one eyebrow.

"Did I wound your ego that bad, Nik?" She asks and he's sure that this name of his has slipped of her tongue unconsciously. "You want a payback for that?"

He narrows his eyes, not wanting to respond for a while. "Let's just say that leaving me without any reason was… not a very wise decision." He sees that she wants to say something, but he's not going to let her. "And don't bother saying again that it was because I'd slept with others, because we both know well that it never bothered you that much. After all, you knew my reputation before we met and you knew that I didn't cheat on you in any way."

* * *

**_Cassie_**

I clench my teeth. He's right. I know perfectly well that his infidelity, or rather, his experience with women was the first thing that brought me to him. Now I know that this experience is a lot more extent that I could even imagine. A thousand years! Wow, that's a lot! And I could lie about the reasons to left him to everyone, even to myself, but not to Nik.

But what I could tell him? I left him because I got really, really scared that what's between us is real? I used his potential infidelity as an excuse, I know that now. But that doesn't change the fact that back then my instinct for survival made me do the right thing, was a lot more wiser than I could be. Could I even expect to find out that my boyfriend is in reality not an international businessman, but a psychopath and a monster? No, I couldn't, but now I'm happy about what I did.

Well, not exactly. His ridiculous offer makes me think that he wants to use this absurd situation that we are in as an excuse to get back at me. It's just that I would never expect that he would ask for something like THAT to get even!

"Let's just not talk about it right now," I want to change the subject. For me it's simple. I fell in love for the first time in my life, _with him_, and I got scared that was a mistake. I was right. "I want you to explain me exactly what you offer instead of killing my sister in two days."

He smirks once again and I feel my legs are jelly. Oh, now I remember one more thing why I left him! I was afraid of the effect he's always had on me.

"Why don't you sit again and listen carefully to what I offer, love." He pats the bench beside him and I finally sit there, sighing loudly. I'm still glaring at him. "My offer is very simple: you come back to me and as long as you stay, I will do no harm to sweet little sister."

"So you could let her a happy, long life till she's old and then you would kill her?" He nods slightly. I still don't understand him. "But that would mean that I'm also very old and grumpy. I don't think you would like to be with me when I'm like that…" I don't like the way he's looking at me now. I should have known that there will be a catch! And there is…

"It's because you wouldn't be old and grumpy, love." His smirk is getting more evil than it was. And then it hits me.

"You want me to become…" I just cannot finish that line. I can't.

He's doing it for me. "Yes, darling,_ a vampire_." He looks very amused, flashing his teeth, smiling from ear to ear.

Once again, I see red in his company. I stand up and want to shoot him a death glare, but he's getting to his feet in a flash and towering over me.

"Let me get this straight." I drawl slowly, having difficulties with controlling my rage. "You want me back for God's know how long and also not as a human, but as a vampire, right?"

His eyes are again hungry, it's like he wanted devour me here, in the center of town, in front of everyone. Suddenly I see he's shaking his head.

"No sweetheart, you still don't understand the whole thing. I said 'for good' and it's what I meant. Once you become a vampire, you're mine _forever_."

* * *

**_Klaus_**

For a moment, she stands still. She obviously can't believe he would dare to ask her for something like that. Then, she lifts her head and now they are only inches apart. He wants to laugh when she starts to spit out the words. "You. Can. Go. To Hell!"

She turns around and leaves the square. She cannot hear what he whispers in response: "If I'm going to hell, I'm taking you with me, sweetheart." What he actually says out loud, for her to hear is:"You've got 24 hours to think about that, love. If you turn down the offer, I'm coming for your little sister in two days."

* * *

**_Cassie_**

I'm not turning around this time. I text Damon, who's definitely in town, to pick me up. He's there 5 minutes later, in his convertible Camaro, smirking and being his usual annoying self. "What's up, Goldilocks? How's trip to town?"

I roll my eyes. "Awful. Yours?"

I let him talk and be himself when he's driving me to the boarding house. This time I'm not able to retort any of his comments, I'm too busy thinking about my conversation with Nik. No, not Nik. Klaus. I should always think about him with this name from now on. The man I could fall in love with –Nik - is gone. What is left is just Klaus – a devil incarnate and an ultimate son of a bitch.

But… I can't stop thinking about his "offer", or rather a blackmail, 'cause it's exactly what it is. I could let my little sister live. I could take care of my family… Maybe I could give them time to run away, to hide from Klaus? Maybe it wouldn't be that bad?


	6. Chapter 5 - Powerless

_**One and Only**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the work that originally inspired this piece of writing.  
Characters etc belong to **_L.J. Smith_** and the Production of the TV Show "_**Vampire Diaries**_"  
I only own my OC.

* * *

_**A/N: I want to thank all of you who revieved last chapter  
and since it's publication favourited or folloved the story:)**_

_**BIG THANKS to:**_

**A Fan (guest), babysins, Captain Flame, cuttiepattotie, DivineOrder, elijahsgirl96, Evenlight, ISgrl15, Jax8786, kasia.j.h, lially, LedgersIrishCharm, Loves A Loaded Gun, Lykanthrope Vera, PC 608, PippaLuck, RockaRosalie, sev1415, winxgirl1997**

* * *

_**I really hope that I'll be able to publish the next chapter tomorrow;)**_

_**This chapter's song can be "Powerless" by Nelly Furtado:):)**_

_**As I said, I'm not native, so if anyone would like to become my BETA reader,  
I would be very grateful:)**_

_**Here's the Fifth Chapter of O&O!  
Time for Cassie's decision:)**_

_**Please, R&R!:)**_

* * *

**Chapter 5  
Powerless**

**_Cassie_**

"No way! I'm not gonna let you do that, Cas!" Elena exclaims, almost crying. I look around the room, see everyone's faces. I can already see that they are divided into two groups. The first, including Elena, Jenna, Jeremy, Caroline and Bonnie, wants me to stay away from everything and to not accept Klaus' offer. The second, including Damon, Stefan and Alaric, support my own decision to go to Klaus. My strongest supporter is Damon, who I thought had a very low opinion of me (from the moment he found out about my former relationship with Klaus), but has started to look at me very differently. I see both Salvatore brothers love my little sister very much and that's exactly why they'd preferred me to 'distract' the Big Bad Original while they'd take Elena far, far away from here.

"It's not such sacrifice from her part, after all" Damon tries to rationalize the situation and seeing his smirk and knowing exactly what he means makes me roll my eyes.

"Thank you, Damon, but you're not helping." I snap at him.

Thinking about Klaus's deal took me all previous day and night. Now I have only two hours before the deadline. I've decided this morning, when I saw how happy Elena has been with Stefan during breakfast. When I told them all about it, the discussion and the fight begun.

Then Elijah enters the parlour, where we're all crowded. The Other Original, as I like to call him in my mind, doesn't remain me of his brother at all. He's also very handsome and has a beautiful smile. And that wonderful accent! When I first saw him, I started to regret why I couldn't fall for the better brother. I knew already that it couldn't happen. My heart didn't start to flutter nor did my legs become jelly when we were introduced. I guess I'm doomed to be in love in the Worst Guy We Ever Known. And that's also a reason why I decided do consider Klaus' offer.

"Dear Cassandra…" Elijah walks to me and kisses my hand politely. He sends me a concerned look. "I've heard my brother made you… a peculiar offer. Can we talk about it in private?"

I nod and follow him to the backyard of the boarding house. Finally he stops and waits for me to respond his question.

I smile at him gently. "That's true, Elijah. Klaus made me an offer and I decided to accept it for my sister's sake."

He doesn't look happy about it. At all. "And I'm here to ask you to not to."

I raise both my eyebrows, surprised. "Why? It would solve many of your problems, after all."

He shakes his head. "That's true, but it wouldn't solve the major one. I need my brother dead."

"But why?" I'm confused. Klaus is his brother after all! I know he's a monster, but a part of me still loves the good side of him. The good side that I guess only few people know, but I've seen it. And above that, I'm older sister too and I just can't imagine I could let my siblings die if I could help it.

"I cannot explain this to you, Cassandra." Elijah looks very sad. Still, I like the way my full name sounds when he's pronouncing it. Nik, well, Klaus, a few times when he talked to me, using my full name, pronounced even better…

No, no, no! I'm not going to think about that now!

Elijah continues: "I am very sorry, but I have to do that."

OK, now I don't understand _anything_. And I'm supposed to be the smart one. Great.

"Do what?" I ask and then I look him in the eyes. His pupils are suddenly dilating and I can't make myself look in different direction.

"Your family does not need another sacrifice. You will refuse Klaus' offer. You will go to your own home and wait there till he comes to pick up Elena for the ritual and you will let it happen. And you won't tell your family nor your friends that we've talked about that."

I want to retort him, to tell him that hell no, I'm not going to do that. But I can't. I can only stand there and listen to him. At the beginning I don't understand why it's happening to me. Why I don't have any control over my body?

Then I remember. Elena told me about compulsion and even gave me a bracelet with vervain in it, to protect myself. Today, when I was still confused and not sure what to do with Klaus' deal, I forgot to put it on! That's what Elijah is doing! He's compelling me!

The worst curses are just running through my mind that moment. How could I be so stupid?!

One hour later I'm driving Jenna's car through the main road that leads to our house. I had told the others that I have to think about Klaus's offer alone. Elijah's supposed to tell them everything after the time that Klaus gave me for decision is up.

This time I'm cursing out loud, especially angry at myself. I couldn't do _anything_ to protect my family! And why? Only because I forgot to put on my bracelet today and that let Elijah used it against me! I can see now that I would rather be unfortunately bonded to Klaus for eternity, still having my free will, than be so useless, powerless.

I'm not going to put off my bracelet EVER AGAIN!

* * *

**_Klaus_**

Klaus is pacing Alaric's loft impatiently. Waiting for Cassie to show up makes him angry enough to torture Katherine even more than before. He's worried that she'd come and then he would have to make what he promised and postpone the ritual. Finally, the time's up. She's not here.

There is a part of him that really wanted her to come willingly. This is that human part, that he's always kept hidden from everyone. Only with Cassie he was able to reveal some of his humanity. From the moment he laid his eyes on her a year ago he knew that she'd become his greatest weakness, but also the only light in his entire, always filled with darkness existence.

Only this vampire-animal part of him is happy that he can enter the phase two of his plan. The truth is that, just as he said, he's going to get her back one way or another.

* * *

_**Cassie**_

_The next day_

I'm pacing back and forth our living room. I'm getting more furious with any passing minute. When this compulsion finally stops?! Then, my phone rings. I see the name on the screen. It's Stefan.

"Stefan, what's happening there?" I ask, dying of curiosity and waiting for my compulsion to end.

"Cassie…" I hear his voice breaking. "Klaus was here. He took Elena." My heart is breaking right now. Why, oh why I couldn't help my own sister? Why I couldn't protect her from that?! "But that's not all." He adds.

"What do you mean 'that's not all'?" I ask, worried even more than I was a moment before.

"He took Jenna. He wants her to be his vampire in the sacrifice."

The phone slips out of my hands. Five minutes later I'm on my way to Alaric Saltzman's loft. Maybe I couldn't stop Klaus from taking Elena, but I'm not letting him kill Jenna too!

* * *

_**A/N:** If you would like to see Cassie's outfit in this and the next chapter, check out my** Polyvore** profile:_ **veradediamant  
**or my** Tumblr: veradediamant  
**and look for** Cassie's Outfit 5**

**xoxo**

**VeraDeDiamant**


	7. Chapter 6 - The Point of No Return

_**One and Only**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the work that originally inspired this piece of writing.  
Characters etc belong to **_L.J. Smith_** and the Production of the TV Show "_**Vampire Diaries**_"  
I only own my OC.

* * *

_**A/N: I want to thank all of you who revieved last chapter  
and since it's publication favourited or folloved the story:)**_

_**BIG THANKS to:**_

**ChelseaBaby91, katyha, Lucielle. Mikaelson, Marjoliennn, Nessie17, PC 608, winxgirl1997**

* * *

_**I'm very, very sorry, but I'm afraid I won't be able to update tomorrow.  
That's also why this chapter is LONGER than the previous ones:)  
**_

_**This chapter's song is definitely "The Point of No Return" from "The Phantom of the Opera" by A. L. Webber  
**_(I love especially the movie version,  
with Gerard Butler as The Phantom/Erik and Emmy Rossum as Christine Daae)**:):)**

_**As I said, I'm not native, so if anyone would like to become my BETA reader,  
I would be very grateful:)**_

_**Here's the Sixth Chapter of O&O!  
Cassie's taking action!:):)**_

_**Please, R&R!:)**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**  
**The Point of No Return **

**_Klaus_**

Banging at the door makes Klaus look in its direction. Is it one of the Salvatore brothers, trying to ruin his plan? Then there is a voice from the outside.

"Klaus, I know that you're there. You son of the bitch, open the door!" Cassie's yelling at him. He grins like a Cheshire cat. That's exactly what he's been waiting for! Slowly, he walks to the door and opens it, seeing very furious and at the same time, very beautiful Cassie in front of him.

"Well, hello, love. It's very nice of you to come around." He's amused, observing that she's nearly trembling with anger. She doesn't wait for the invitation and just enters the apartment. Then she turns around and comes very close to him, glaring at him.

"Leave Jenna alone!" she shouts at him. Klaus doesn't seem to care at all.

"You're in no position to tell me what to do, love. You've had your chance yesterday and you decided to turn it down." He's still smirking, but his eyes are cold, icy-blue. He notices she wants to tell him something but then changes her mind and decides to do something else.

"I didn't have _any_ chance at all! Even if I wanted to come to you, they would make me refuse!" He stares at her, confused. That allows her to continue. "That's why now, knowing that you won't leave Elena, I want you to at least let Jenna go, still human." He can hear her sweet voice shaking at the end.

He needs to hear her telling him what he wants.

"So what's your offer exactly, darling?" He narrows his eyes, waiting for her to capitulate.

He can't take his eyes away from her as she's taking a deep breath and firstly biting her lip, then licking it, before saying something. He has the instant urge to feel once again those sweet, full, pouty lips on his. No, he has to wait. There will be the right time and place to do that.

"If you let Jenna go, I will stay with you, as you wanted." He wants to say something and instantly smirks triumphantly, but she stops him with her hand. "On three conditions." Her stormy-grey eyes are piercing his, icy-blue.

Klaus raises his eyebrows in amusement. "Three conditions? As I said, you're in no place to make any demands, love." Yet, he was already prepared for that. He knew that she wouldn't give up without a fight. He can see the unshed tears of anger in her eyes and that's what makes him say: "But I think we can hear them, at least." He knows he's already won. He can make some concessions, after all. What's most important, he will have her back. He will have back the only light in his darkness.

Cassie hesitates only for a moment. "One: I want you to promise to keep my family and friends safe and to never hurt them." He could promise her that, so he nods almost imperceptibly. After all, it's not him who could hurt them later on, he can have someone to do that for him. "Two: I know you want to turn me to a vampire, but I want to wait with that… let's say, five years."

"I can give you a year, darling." He retorts, waiting for her reaction. She stops for a moment, but then nods.

"As you said, I'm not here to make demands. I was counting for at least two years, but OK, let it be a year." He can see her shaking a little, while she realizes she would have so little time left as a human. Still, it doesn't make her stop. "Three: I want you to promise me you won't make me have sex with you." He notices that she hesitated a little before she said that.

If she wasn't so dear to him, she would be dead already. Klaus is instantly filled with anger. It takes all the control he has left to respond her with a seemingly calm voice, even with mockery. "I didn't know that you're taking me for a man who would force himself on a woman." Anyone else would already got freaked out by the flashes of fury in his expression. Anyone but Cassie.

"I don't know you enough to know if you're such a man or not. Maybe Nik wouldn't do that, but Klaus? I have no idea." She responds him boldly, fearlessly. He cannot do anything but admire her bravery. "And I think you cannot expect me to jump into bed with you right after you kill my little sister."

Once again, he nods almost imperceptibly. "Very well. I can agree to those terms. I let Jenna go, in exchange you stay with me no matter what and in a year you let me turn you so that we could be together as long as it pleases me."

Klaus wants to chuckle, hearing her mutter very quietly to herself: "I hope it will end sooner than later…"

"So, we have a deal?" he asks, acting like if he didn't hear her a moment ago.

Cassie nods reluctantly. "We have a deal." She answers quickly.

Then, before she can react, his arms slide around her and he leans down so now their faces are only inches apart, even with her wearing flats and almost nine-inch difference of height between them. Her eyes grow bigger and with her navy blue top on, he can admire how their shade changes from dark grey to light blue. Her heart seems to beat a thousand times per second and her breathing gets uneven and shallow.

"So now I think we can seal the deal, darling." Klaus smirks as her cheeks turn red at the realization of the double meaning of the phrase. He leans down a little bit more and now their lips nearly meet. He stops at the last moment, knowing that it has to be her own decision.

* * *

_**Cassie**_

I hesitate only for a moment. I know that with 'sealing this deal' I make my fate sealed and connected with his. I close my eyes and my lips finally touch his and now everything is changed. A year ago it was just the same, except the fact that I wasn't aware of who he really is. Now I know it all, and I still feel my legs shaking and my hands trembling. He tastes like bourbon that he must have been drinking and when our tongues meet the world just stops for me. Heat floods through my entire body and I know it's too late to try to back down from my decision. His lips are crashing mine and I can feel his hands roaming over my shoulders, my waist and then my back. At the beginning I want to stand still, to pretend this kiss isn't affecting me in any way, but soon the need in me takes over the control of my body and my hands go up to his face and then to his hair. It was so long ago when we last kissed that way and from the very beginning I knew he would ruin me for any other man. He did and he's doing it right now.

Then the alarm bells start to ring in my head. What am I doing?! Have I lost my mind?! I'm kissing my enemy! Who cares if he's the only man I've ever been with and he can make my body burst into flames with just one kiss?! As quick as possible, which is, as quick as I'm able to take control over my body, I take a step back, breaking the kiss. My breathing is shallow and I'm openly panting. I look up to his face and I see that Klaus is able to control himself earlier than I can. His face breaks into his trademark, annoying, sexy smirk.

"Katherine, love, call Greta. She has to let Aunt Jenna go." His voice is calm and then I realize that we are not alone in the apartment! Oh my God, I remember, they told me Klaus has this whole Katherine Pierce, Elena's ancestor. And she just saw me kissing him! Great.

I look at Klaus who's still smirking and then he puts his jacket on and leans down to look me in the eye and to quickly caress my cheek. "Stay here, Cassie, darling. Don't ever try to run away from me again." Before I can do anything, he pecks me quickly on my lips and when I blink, he's already gone.

"You must be the older sister of my stupid doppelganger, Elena." I hear Katherine's voice from behind. I turn around and see her at the other end of the room. It's unbelievable that she really looks exactly like my little sister and I stare at her for a moment. Then I see the difference.

"And you must be that raging bitch, Katherine, who's not worthy of anybody's attention." I shoot her a death glare and don't care when in a flash she's right in front of me, with her monster face and showing her fangs. "Bad idea. Klaus would be furious if he found me dead when he's back. You would end up dead rather sooner than later." I have a fake smile from ear to ear plastered across my face. She knows very well that I'm right and quickly her face turns normal. I'm not going to worry about her, so I pass her and walk to the fridge to find something to eat.

"You're an idiot if you think you can make deals with Klaus and trust him." I hear her from behind. I turn around and try not to chuckle.

"And who says I trust Klaus?"

If what Stefan told me is true, the Big Bad Original will be dead by the end of the night. I'm sure a part of me that still is in love with him will cry and mourn, but the other me will laugh and cheer. Especially that they told me there is a way to keep my little sister alive even after she'll be killed by Klaus.

If they are not able to kill him and he'll be back, I've promised myself that I'll make his life a living hell and even before this year of me being human ends, he'll free me, happy to get rid of me.

But for now, this kiss we shared that turned me on so badly, made me pass the point of no return. There is no way back now.

* * *

**A/N:** And here it is! The first kiss that I've ever written in English:)  
I hope you liked it:) Let me know, because it was really challenging for me:)

I'm not used to write such things in different language than mine:)  
Especially that there will be more situations like this one in future chapters:)  
Klaus maybe is not forcing himself on women  
but that's because he doesn't have to:)xD

If you would like to see Cassie's outfit in this chapter, check out my** Polyvore** profile: **veradediamant  
**or my** Tumblr: veradediamant  
**and look for** Cassie's Outfit 5**

**xoxo**

**VeraDeDiamant**


	8. Chapter 7 - Safe & Sound?

_**One and Only**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the work that originally inspired this piece of writing.  
Characters etc belong to **_L.J. Smith_** and the Production of the TV Show "_**Vampire Diaries**_"  
I only own my OC.

* * *

_**A/N: I want to thank all of you who revieved last chapter  
and favourited or folloved the story:)**_

_**BIG THANKS to:**_

**Azura Soul Reaver, forbiddenluv, ****FreakyGeek13, **JoannaKP, LndsyElizabth, Lucielle. Mikaelson, Marjoliennn, PC 608, 13, winxgirl1997

**#PC 608:  
**That's right, Cassie and Stefan are going with Klaus:)

* * *

_**I hope I'll be able to upadte tomorrow, but this time I cannot promise anything:/**_

_**This chapter's song is "Safe & Sound" by Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars :)**_

_**As I said, I'm not native, so if anyone would like to become my BETA reader,  
I would be very grateful:)**_

_**Here's the Seventh Chapter of O&O!  
After the Ritual!:):)**_

_**Please, R&R!:)**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**  
**Safe & Sound?**

**_Cassie_**

_The next day_

I spent all night dying of anxiety, impatiently waiting for any news about what happened during the ritual. The only thing I'm sure of now is that they didn't manage to kill Klaus, 'cause if they did, I wouldn't be stuck in Alaric's loft with the most annoying person in the whole world – Katherine, the ultimate bitch. I've got enough of her whining and complaining, but the worst are her bitchy remarks like: "I really don't know what Klaus sees about you. Maybe he prefers children, 'cause you look like one," or "I wouldn't expect something like that from anyone in Gilbert family. What does your little sister say about you sleeping with her greatest enemy? And now – her killer?"

The only useful thing about her love to listen to her own voice is that thanks to that I learned that before I came here Damon showed up, telling that he rescued Caroline and Tyler from being sacrificed in the ritual. The only problem is that Tyler managed to bit him and now the elder Salvatore is… doomed. It's a pity, especially that for the last few days I've had to spend in the boarding house I kinda started to like him, though he's just impossibly annoying.

Finally, I've got a text from my dear baby brother, which is weird in itself:

"Elena's OK. R U? – J."

Oh, my, my baby brother worried about me? What happened to Jeremy?!

But, what's more important, I instantly feel better and heave a sigh of relief. I want to jump and scream of happiness, but I also know that it would make Katherine the Slut suspicious. Elena is alive!

Since I learned Caroline's fine, we've been texting all night, but she wasn't able to tell me anything. That's why right away I text her about Elena surviving the ritual. I'm sure the others would forgot about her, 'cause, as sometimes appears to me, their whole world is concentrated on my little sister's. That's why, as her elder sister who knows her better than anyone I became best friends with Caroline and I know she's been always treating me as her older sister she never had.

"C! E's alive! – C." I text Care, then Jeremy: „Fine. How's Jen?"

Then, the unbelievable thing, my baby brother texts me back. Oh, I'm really proud of him.

"OK 2, W/us"

Thank God, 'cause I really thought that Klaus would fool me.

OK, I feel a lot better and I can finally begin to breathe more easily. I put my headphones on and to make the time pass and be able to ignore Katherine, I start to read for the thousandth time Jane Austen's "Pride and Prejudice". Then, when I find out from Elena's texts she's alive because uncle John, her biological father, had to die during a special spell, I change my music to Beethoven's "Moonlight" and drink a shot of Alaric's bourbon, to pay my respects. Maybe he's never been my favourite family member, but still – a family.

_The next day_

Klaus's still not here and I'll be beside myself if Katherine doesn't stop complaining. Like if it's not enough that she's been sleeping on Alaric's bed and I – on the couch for the last two nights. Luckily, Jenna and Caroline were able to come to me, 'cause they're not supposed to be dead, like Elena. I didn't let them enter the loft, worrying that Katherine instantly would get Jenna and drain her of blood just to burn me up. However, seeing them improved my mood and I could say goodbye to them, 'cause I suppose Klaus is going to take me somewhere and for God knows how long, so I have no idea how long we won't be able to see each other. Yet, it was uplifting, being able to hug them. I burst into tears when I've had to told them to finally leave, afraid that Klaus can come any minute now. They also have managed to bring me some of my clothes and now I don't have to stay in the ones I wore the day I came here. So, another reason I feel better is that I can wear my high heels. Today I'm wearing black leggings with turquoise floral printed top and Mary Jane wedges, also in turquoise and with 5-inch heel. At least bitchy Katherine cannot now give me her comments about my height.

Suddenly, the door opens and Stefan shows up. The first one he sees is Katherine and he looks surprised she's not dead yet.

"Hello, Katherine." Before the young Salvatore can look into my direction, bitchy Miss Pierce glares at him and starts to complain, once again.

"Two days I've been waiting. I'm supposed to be of Klaus's compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead."

Stefan doesn't seem to care about her.

"We've run into complications." He says and looks at me sadly. "How are you, Cassie?"

I have a faint smile on my face.

"Hi, Stefan, I'm fine."

At the same time, Katherine, filled with anger, asks: "Complications?!"

It suddenly makes also Stefan angry. "It doesn't really matter now. I just need to find him." Then he once again talks to me: "Do you have any idea where he might be?"

I shrug and in a flash Katherine and Stefan stand by the wall, at the other side of the loft and she silently tells him to keep quiet.

A moment later first Klaus, then Elijah enter the loft. I hear Katherine from behind: "Klaus, you're back."

I don't say anything and just cross my arms and glare at both Original brothers. I'm mad at Elijah for compelling me and at Klaus for taking me practically against my will away from my family and friends.

* * *

_Klaus_

Katherine grabs Stefan's arm and with a fake smile she speaks to Klaus: "Look who decided to come for a visit."

He doesn't care now for the younger Salvatore. His eyes are focused on Cassie standing not far from him. However, she doesn't look at him, but at his brother and she looks like she's getting more furious with every passing second.

"Well, hello Elijah. Looks like your compulsion on me was unnecessary, uh?" Klaus is at first amused by the image of fury in front of him, but then the meaning of her words hits him. What? His moral, quiet, almost saint elder brother _compelled Cassie_?! Well that's what she meant when she said to him that _they_ wouldn't let her come willingly. How dare Elijah use compulsion on _his_ Cassie?! Well, that's only another reason for him to dagger him as soon as possible.

For now, he uses all the control he has to stay calm and to ask her mockingly: "And you are not going to greet me, love?"

Then, she looks him in the eye and if it's possible, gets even angrier.

"Do you _deserve_ to be greeted?" She doesn't give him time to retort her. "I don't think so, Klaus."

Oh, he definitely prefers when she calls him 'Nik'. But the time shall come when she will, again. So, now he looks at Stefan and smirks.

"You just keep popping up, don't you?"

Salvatore doesn't seem to fear him. Big mistake. "I need your help. For my brother." He takes a step closer to Klaus.

"Well, whatever it is, he's gonna have to wait a tick," he answers quickly. Now it's time to deal with _his own_ brother, especially after what he heard from Cassie. "You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention." His smirk gets even more evil than usually.

Klaus goes to the other side of the loft for the dagger and the ash from white oak, listening to Elijah's next words.

"Dear Cassandra, I hope you'll be able to forgive me. I didn't expect for things going that way…" Klaus cannot see her reaction, because she says nothing. Then Elijah turns to Stefan: "You understand how important family is or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own."

In a flash, Klaus is right behind his brother. "And so I shall," he says and when Elijah turns around, he puts a dagger into his heart.

He can see the shock on Katherine and Stefan's face and a look of horror in Cassie's. Well, probably he just lost some more points with her, but that doesn't matter. He did what he had to do. He leaves Elijah's lifeless body on the floor and then immediately turns to Stefan, pushing him against the wall.

"Now, what I'm gonna do with you?" he asks, smirking.

Then he can hear Cassie's irate voice: "Leave him alone, Klaus! That's my first condition, remember?!"

* * *

**A/N:** So, we're about to face the situation with Stefan.

BTW, I want to ask you for a favour.

In the next chapter Cassie's going to prepare a list of things that could make Klaus's life miserable.  
Any ideas? They can be even riddiculous! :)  
If you have some, please leave them in review!:)

If you would like to see Cassie's outfit in this chapter, check out my** Polyvore** profile: **veradediamant  
**or my** Tumblr: veradediamant  
**and look for** Cassie's Outfit 2**

**xoxo**

**VeraDeDiamant**


	9. Chapter 8 - Barely Breathing

_**One and Only**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the work that originally inspired this piece of writing.  
Characters etc belong to **_L.J. Smith_** and the Production of the TV Show "_**Vampire Diaries**_"  
I only own my OC.

* * *

_**A/N: I want to thank all of you who revieved last chapter  
and favourited or followed the story:)**_

_**BIG THANKS to:**_

**ellak10847, PC 608, 13, winxgirl1997**

**#PC 608:  
**Yes, I couldn't let Jenna die here!  
And thank you very much for some of the ideas of the tortures for Klaus:)  
I think I can make Cassie think about them at the beginning,  
but later decide she's the one who has to do sth, not to expect him doing sth.

Actually today I've spent some actual _hours_ talking to my best friend about that  
and we eventually came up with... a list of **101 things to make Klaus's life miserable**:)  
So, there will be a very big list... but that doesn't mean Cassie's going to use all of her ideas.  
And there will be an actual scene when she's making that list and analysing it:)

* * *

_**I hope I'll be able to upadte tomorrow;)**_

_**This chapter's song is "Barely Breathing" by Duncan Sheik/Glee Cast :)**_

_**As I said, I'm not native, so if anyone would like to become my BETA reader,  
I would be very grateful:)**_

_**Here's the Eighth Chapter of O&O!  
Cass's getting to know the truth about Stefan:)**_

_**Please, R&R!:)**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**  
**Barely Breathing**

**_Klaus_**

Klaus turns his head to look her in the eye. She's standing right behind him, fearless and just not going to give up. He smiles slightly at her. "Don't worry, love. You know I cannot actually hurt your friend... He just needs a lesson." Next moment he's standing with Stefan in the center of the room, putting a stake right next to Salvatore's heart. "Do you feel that? It's scrapping against your heart. The slightest little movement… and you're…"

"No! Klaus, if you break the terms of our deal, I'll leave!" Cassie's firm voice makes him eventually almost put the stake out of Stefan's chest. "He's just trying to help his brother!"

"Withes said that you had a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me a cure and I'll do whatever you want." Stefan says, his voice's pleading.

That's exactly what Klaus wants and needs. Looking straight into Cassie's eyes he finally puts the full stake out of Stefan's chest and slowly walks to the counter to put it there. His gaze is fixated on Cassie when he pours the blood from a blood bag into a glass.

"Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. You're just shy of useless." He sees that she still doesn't understand the situation. Obviously, they didn't told her anything about Stefan The Ripper. Oh, it's going to be so much fun! She may get angry at him, but after all, he's going to have time to make her forgive him.

"Why would you say something like that? What do you want from him?" Cassie may not fully understand the situation, but it's obvious she's once again getting more angry with every passing second. Klaus smirks slightly at her.

"Let me tell you a story of a certain vampire, darling. I heard about one, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades." He turns around and squats in front of Stefan, with a glass of blood in his hands. He's really enjoying himself. When he glances at Cassie, he sees that she already knows what he actually means. That's his girl! Her intelligence never disappoints him. Then he looks into Stefan's eyes and continues his story. "When he was off, he was magnificent." From a corner of his eye he can see that Cassie rolls her eyes. "1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village… A true Ripper." Stefan sighs heavily. "Sound familiar?"

"Stefan…" Cassie whispers sadly, now knowing the truth.

"I haven't been that way in a very long time." Salvatore says carefully.

"Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with." Klaus retorts. "That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town."

"Are you out of your freaking mind?!" Cassie's no longer astonished nor confused. She's pissed off. "What kind of 'talent' that is? Being a total psycho-killer? A monster?!"

This time his stare at her is cold. "A very special one, sweetheart. And very useful for my plans." She wants to say something, an instantly horrified look's on her face. Then he adds: "And remember, sweet _Cassandra_, I have your word. You're coming with me, no matter what."

He can see how she clenches her jaw and her fists. "Yet, it doesn't mean I have to accept what you do. And I'm not one of your minions to listen to you and obey."

Oh yes, that's the girl he's been missing for the whole year! The bright, defiant, bold and fearless Cassie – _his_ Cassie.

In an instant he's just in front of her and his icy-blue eyes are piercing her silvery grey orbs. He raises his hand and with his fingertips caresses her cheek. He can see that she trembles and now there's no way she could make him believe he's not affecting her at all.

"Of course not, love. We both know it would be just too easy, right? You may not like what I do, but still, you'll just have to at least tolerate it."

She takes a step closer and hisses: "Forget it! I'll share my negative opinions when it pleases me. I have to go with you, not follow you like a puppy."

Her comparison of herself to a puppy seems just hilarious to him. That's right, she would never act like a puppy. She'd rather bite him like a viper. He cannot stop the smirk of appearing on his face.

"Still, it doesn't change my plans. I need The Ripper to carry them out."

"But do you have a cure for the werewolf bite?" She doesn't seem convinced of that.

He wiggles his eyebrows, amused by her lack of trust. "Maybe a little demonstration will help." He takes Cassie's hand and can feel, she's all tensed by that, but still, he leads her to the center of the room, where Stefan stands. He can't take his eyes off her, but her next words are directed to Katherine.

"Katerina, come here." She reluctantly, but obediently walks to them and takes the hand he's giving her. Then, waking up his werewolf side, he bites her wrist and all four of them can see quickly as the bite is getting more serious with every moment. Then he bites his own wrist and makes her to drink his blood and a few seconds after the bite on Katherine's wrist is gone. "You want your cure? There it is."

"Your blood is the cure." Cassie whispers shakily, with her eyes wide open.

"Gotta love Mother Nature." Klaus's glance moves from Cassie to Stefan and back again. "Now…" He pats Stefan's shoulder and leads him to the kitchen counter, taking Cassie's hand in his free one. "Let's talk…"

* * *

**_Cassie_**

I shake with rage and try to free my hand, but that's just pointless, his hold is too firm for me. A flush of anger makes that everything inside me is defying him now. I cannot believe that the same man I fell in love with more than a year ago is capable of such cruelty.

The worst thing is that's for now it's a check mate for him. I really cannot do anything, at least for now. But it doesn't mean I'm going to just sit here and watch as he's waking up the hidden monster in poor Stefan.

Oh, Klaus will pay for all of this. As I promised, I'll make his life a living hell for everything he's done to me, my family and friends. I just have to… come up with some ideas to do that.

But for now, I can sit on the chair opposite to Klaus – barely breathing, terrified of what I see, trying to stay calm outside.

Yes, this son of a bitch is definitely going to pay… I'll make sure of it.

* * *

**A/N:** Another deal with Klaus... Gotta love them, right?;)  
Let me know what you think:)

If you would like to see Cassie's outfit in this chapter, check out my** Polyvore** profile: **veradediamant  
**or my** Tumblr: veradediamant  
**and look for** Cassie's Outfit 2**

**xoxo**

**VeraDeDiamant**


	10. Chapter 9 - Bad

_**One and Only**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the work that originally inspired this piece of writing.  
Characters etc belong to **_L.J. Smith_** and the Production of the TV Show "_**Vampire Diaries**_"  
I only own my OC.

* * *

_**A/N: I want to thank all of you who revieved last chapter  
and favourited or followed the story:)**_

_**BIG THANKS to:**_

**forbiddenluv, ma5dz, PC 608, soli1894, winxgirl1997**

**#PC 608:  
**Yep, the trip that will take some time and it will be fun:)  
Especially with crazy ideas that will come up to drunk Cassie  
in one of the future chapters:)

* * *

_**I really think there will be un update tomorrow;)**_

_**This chapter's song is "Bad" by Michael Jackson/Glee Cast :)**_

_**As I said, I'm not native, so if anyone would like to become my BETA reader,  
I would be very grateful:)**_

_**Here's the Nineth Chapter of O&O!  
Cas is starting the realisation of her plan!:)**_

_**Please, R&R!:)**_

* * *

**Chapter 9**  
**Bad**

**_Cassie_**

With my eyes wide open I watch Klaus as he's pouring some of his blood into a small bottle and then me makes Stefan finish the whole blood bag. Yuck, it's just disgusting! They drink blood like if it were a water. I try to stop Klaus, to ask him for showing him some mercy, but this time that jerk keeps ignoring me, focused on his present victim. Horrified, I watch Stefan, taking another blood bag that Klaus gives him, and the third, fourth, fifth, until that bastard, my ex, allows him to stop. And only to accept the deal he's offering him. And what a deal it is! Ugh, I could even think that what's he's offering Stefan is a lot worse than what was our deal. Poor Elena's boyfriend! He's got to leave town with us, being this… horrible 'Ripper' Klaus calls him.

And, what's worse, he doesn't even let Stefan go and save his brother, but compels… Katherine to go and do that. I see the despair in Stefan's eyes and understand this feeling.

Watching Klaus The Monster in action, I instantly come up with some ideas of punishment. Making him promise to not drink from humans? Making him not using compulsion on people? But then, I get it that my influence on him is very limited and just like that I can't expect him to do such thing. But what if I could torment him in the other way?

I take a page from the notebook I've got in my bag and start to write. I title this list: "_Things to make Klaus's life miserable_" and right away I feel better and slightly smirk to myself.

_Later_

Klaus takes us both to some warehouse where… he puts Elijah's body into a coffin and I can see that there are some caskets more he's keeping here. I keep quiet, inside laughing out loud and planning my first move in my big plan of taking a revenge on Klaus. Unfortunately, he notices that and suddenly he's right beside me, sending me fake concerned look.

"You're very quiet, my dear…"

I raise my head to look him in the eye. "Oh, now you're not ignoring me? Great. Well, you see, I'm quite busy. Texting Caroline and stuff…"

He narrows his eyes. "So maybe I should take away your phone so you could focus on the world around you…"

Immediately I put my phone close to my chest so that he couldn't steal it from me. "I guess that saying 'the world' you mean 'you', right?" I can see his smirk and I know I'm right. I shake my head. "You can't take away my phone. You know very well that I can't live without my electronic devices, so if you don't want to end with a wooden stake in your stomach, better try not to mess with me." I send him defiant look, not carrying at all about what he thinks about me now.

Well, if I thought that saying this I would make him angry, I was wrong. He instantly grins like the Cheshire cat. And, what's worse, he leans down so our faces are dangerously close to each other.

"It's a promise or an invitation, love?"

I've got to fight very hard to stay calm and not show the flush of excitement that I feel, seeing his hungry eyes. "Keep calm, Gilbert! Stay focused!" I say to myself. I take a deep breath and try to walk out of the warehouse, but he grasps my hand before I can take one step.

"And where you think you're going, darling?"

I roll my eyes. "Don't worry. I'll keep my word and don't run. I just have to walk outside, I'm allergic to dust." Yeah, right! It's just that I have to take some more deep breaths to fight the instant urge to jump on him and kiss him or to just slap him.

He eventually lets me go and right after I leave the warehouse and continue to text Caroline and Elena. Thank God, Katherine actually showed up at the boarding house and she brought Damon the cure. At least Stefan's sacrifice isn't for nothing.

Then I hear woman's screams from the inside and I run into the warehouse to see… Stefan ripping some girl's neck and draining the blood out of her body. I can just stop and disbelievingly stare at him, open-mouthed and wide-eyed.

"You see, darling? That's the real Ripper!" Klaus walks to me and I can hear satisfaction in his voice. I turn my eyes to him.

"What's wrong with you, Klaus? Who is that heartless, soulless monster in front of me?" Am I wrong or do I really notice a flash of hurt in his eyes when I'm saying that?

"That's the real me, sweetheart – Klaus, The Big Bad Original Hybrid who killed your sister." His eyes become cold, distant. I can feel he wants me to hate him that moment. Guess what, bastard? I already do!

"You say that to scare me, to make me do what you say." I say recklessly.

He seems curious about something. "And yet, you're not scared." I suppose it's not a question, but rather an observation. I realize he's right. I've never been scared of him.

"And I can assure you, I'm not going to do what you say." I hope I sound braver than I really am.

He narrows his eyes. "I could make you obey me."

Oh, this time I'm the amused one. "And yet, you're not doing that." I paraphrase his words. "Why?"

I almost jump when he runs his finger down my neck and then my shoulder.

"Maybe I want you to come to me willingly. Maybe I want you to be aware of who I really am, when you decide to give us the second chance. Maybe I want it to be real." I'm shocked when he decides to tell me the truth. But not for long.

"And maybe you're hallucinating. And you're not even saying 'if', but 'when', like if you're sure that I would give in to you eventually. Dream on, you monster!" I turn around and again leave the warehouse, holding tears that are about to fall down my cheeks. I don't want to let him see that even knowing how bad and evil he can be, a part of me would still be able to do what he just said – to give him a second chance. All because I've seen him being hurt by what I said to him.

I compose myself quickly. He doesn't deserve the second chance. He deserves hell and he's going to have it. Like, from now on.

I grab the keys to Klaus's car from one of his minions and before anyone could notice I jump behind the steering wheel. Oh no, I'm not going to run away. But taking the huge, black SUV for a ride seems like a good idea for now.

**Number 10 from the list of "****_Things to make Klaus's life miserable_****":  
**_Taking Klaus's car for a crazy drive with the highest speed._ – **CHECKED!**

* * *

**A/N:** First of 101 points on the list - checked!:)

There will be a lot more, 'cause I'm planning to develop their trip  
and to show you this way how Cassie and Klaus's feelings for each other  
change during that trip;)

And, although Cassie saw Stefan killing this poor girl,  
I want him and Cassie to be friends - eventually:)

If you would like to see Cassie's outfit in this chapter, check out my** Polyvore** profile: **veradediamant  
**or my** Tumblr: veradediamant  
**and look for** Cassie's Outfit 2**

**xoxo**

**VeraDeDiamant**


	11. Chapter 10 - Get Out Of This Town

_**One and Only**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the work that originally inspired this piece of writing.  
Characters etc belong to **_L.J. Smith_** and the Production of the TV Show "_**Vampire Diaries**_"  
I only own my OC.

* * *

_**A/N: I want to thank all of you who revieved last chapter  
and favourited or followed the story:)**_

_**BIG THANKS to:**_

**amanda . levey . 3, Baby-Firecracker, flowergurl323, forbiddenluv, Jordi3x, Lizziebeth97, LoveForHarryPotter, motleycrueaddict, Nymartian, PC 608, Stjarna12, Sweet Little Fox 1997, TVDobsessesion106, winxgirl1997**

* * *

_**I'm terribly sorry for such late update:/  
A huge writer's block AND being freakishly busy made me unable to update this chapter earlier:/**_

_**Now I won't be able to update every day, but I promise, next chapter will appear ASAP;)**_

_**This chapter's song is "Get Out Of This Town" by Carrie Underwood :)**_

* * *

_**I've got my BETA now!:)**_

_Thanks to dear** IdratherbeinBritain  
**_**this chapter has been BETA!:):):)**

* * *

_**Here's the Tenth Chapter of O&O!  
Klaus, Cassie and Stefan's first destination is known! ^_^**_

_**Please, R&R!:)**_

* * *

**WARNING: swear words**

* * *

**Chapter 10**  
**Get Out Of This Town**

**_Klaus_**

Klaus watched the actions of Stefan, satisfied with how things seem to go exactly as he planned. Soon they'll leave this tragic little town and he'll get what he wants. Then, he heard the roar of the starting engine and already knew that something was going wrong.  
When he walks out of the warehouse, his car is gone and one of his minions – the one who has been responsible for taking care of it – stares blankly at the empty space on the parking where the car should be. But that's not all. Where is Cassie?! He turns around, thinking that maybe she is waiting on the other side, but no, she's not there. So there's actually only one option. Klaus grabs his minions' jacket and asks him, furiously: "Where is she?!"  
Barney - that's the man's name, he believed – looks at him petrified and stutters out, "Sh…She grabbed the keys and just… left! I swear, it's not my fault, please!"  
Klaus, filled with rage, snaps boy's neck and, not caring at all about his body, then vampire speeds after Cassie. It takes him only minutes to find her. She's driving like crazy, and his first thought is that she's going to kill herself that way. A sudden fear – an emotion practically unknown to him – grips him, and in a flash, Klaus opened the door of the running car and got inside. With gritted teeth, he moved, replacing Cassie on the driver's seat and changing hers to shot gun. Then he instantly turned the car around and drives straight back to the warehouse. It takes him about ten seconds, ten long breaths taken, to be able to talk to talk to her again.  
How dare she do this? And secondly, how did he put up with it!? She knew better than to move, at least that was good. Because he was really pissed. What happened when he was pissed, was now lying on the ground, very much dead. Hell. Bloody FUCKING hell!

* * *

**_Cassie_**

It happened so fast that, I barely have time to compose myself to understand what am I really doing. I glance at Klaus, now driving, and I just can't understand how quickly he's been able to track me. And this changing seats? Gosh, its unbelievable!  
Seeing his grim expression and barely controlled anger, I guess that my plan worked just fine. At the same time, I just know I've made him very, very angry, 'cause he's driving in complete silence. Yeah, I definitely made him pissed at me. I guess Klaus silent and angry is one of the worst versions of him – you can't say what's he's going to do next. And I'm happy that it happened. I'm just one stop ahead on my road to freedom of him. But then, I think I'll just have to cross off two points of my list:

**Number 11** **from the list of "****_Things to make Klaus's life miserable_****":  
**_Crashing Klaus's car._

And

**Number 36** **from the list of "****_Things to make Klaus's life miserable_****":  
**_Committing suicide._

Not that I would ever, ever even consider suicide. But that was, after all, just an idea.  
OK, he's not talking, his anger just flaring, so I guess I'm the one who should say something. I use my most innocent tone ever.  
"I just wanted to go on a ride. I would've been back very soon."  
That finally made him speak and he's finally spitting, "Do you really want to get yourself killed? If you're in such rush you should've told me. I would turn you right away."  
I roll my eyes. "Really, you're overreacting. I'm an excellent driver, I've had my driver's license now for six years and I've never had any accident, not even a bump." He sends me a skeptical look and I have to admit: "Fine, maybe once I've barely missed the fence, but that's not important. And besides, don't forget that's my neighborhood. I know those roads and what I can expect on them."  
Slowly, very slowly, he calms down, but that doesn't matter to me, actually. I know that my plan worked and I know that's just the practice before the real fun I've written on my list.  
"You really want me to have someone constantly watching you, don't you?" He asks, his hands still tightly holding the steering wheel.  
I decide to tell him the truth, to make things clear. "No. I just want you to understand that you really don't want me around you. I want you to regret you made this deal with me and let me go."  
"And why is that?"  
Does he really have to ask?  
I narrow my eyes at him. "Let me think… Oh, I know! It's because you killed my baby sister and nearly killed my aunt and best friend!" I retort, raising my voice.  
I'm very glad to see that it makes Klaus grind his teeth. Yes! That's the point on my list I'm going to use a lot:

**Number 1** **from the list of "****_Things to make Klaus's life miserable_****":  
**_Constantly reminding him that he killed my little sister, almost killed my aunt Jenna and also Caroline._

"And don't think that I could ever forget about it!" I cross my arms and stare at the road in front of us.

_Later that day_

Against my wishes I'm sitting once again on shot gun, Stefan's at the back. I'm not speaking to him – not after what I saw today. That image is going to haunt me in my worst nightmares. Klaus told he's not going to let me out of his sight, so I have to sit right beside him in the SUV, while he's driving out of Mystic Falls and taking us… well, wherever he's taking us.  
He didn't even speak to me ten words since he drove me back to the warehouse. It was Stefan whom he made to tell me that I've got to take my things because we're leaving. Oh, I definitely made Klaus **. YES! That's the plan and that's my little victory that I'm going to celebrate. At least in my mind. And in my texts to Caroline.  
"C, plan's workin'. He's pissed!"  
I instantly get a happy response from her.  
"Great! Make him suffer! xoxo, C."  
After all, she's the one who came up with this idea, when she came to see me. When I'm able to have some time alone, I'm going to call her and we'll be expanding the list.  
I'm worried that Klaus would be able to see what and to whom I'm texting, so I'm not writing to Elena right now. He's obviously burning in a low, blue flame and he's waiting for me to break the silence, maybe even apologize for what I did. I can feel it. Well, he's not gonna get it! Yes, I was risking my life today with this road trip. Yes, I was considering crashing the car, just to make him suffer just as he made my family suffer. But from the beginning I knew it would be a bad idea and I decided to just scare him.  
Finally, it's Stefan who breaks the silence and asks the question that I wanted, but wasn't going to ask.  
"Where are we going, Klaus?"  
"We are going to look for some werewolves to turn, mate. First stop: Raleigh, North Carolina." This bastard turns his head and with the corner of my eye I can see his annoying smirk. Why this son of a bitch has to be so unnervingly sexy? Ugh, I really shouldn't think about it, but rather use it to my advantage. Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do. Then he adds: "Love, if you try to send your friends our location, taking away all your electronic devises will be the first thing I do."  
I glance at him and see he's now looking at me. I say through clenched teeth: "Fine. Now look at the road. You don't want us all dead, right?"  
I notice him raising slightly his eyebrows, once again amused. The upside of this is that he's finally focused on driving, not tormenting me in every way possible. That's at least what I think till I can feel his right hand on my knee. I nearly jump on my seat and try to shake it, but it's just not possible. That's why I move over and almost hit car's door with my knees. I hear him chuckle and I curse silently. What a jerk! That's his way of getting back at me! Well, two can play this game, right?

* * *

**A/N:** So, we've seen Klaus's fury,  
but he still can keep his cool and get back at Cassie;)

We'll see how long it's going to take for them to get into really big fight:)

If you would like to see Cassie's outfit in this chapter, check out my** Polyvore** profile: **veradediamant  
**or my** Tumblr: veradediamant  
**and look for** Cassie's Outfit 2**

**xoxo**

**VeraDeDiamant**


	12. Chapter 11 - Raise Your Glass

_**One and Only**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the work that originally inspired this piece of writing.  
Characters etc belong to **_L.J. Smith_** and the Production of the TV Show "_**Vampire Diaries**_"  
I only own my OC.

* * *

_**A/N: I want to thank all of you who revieved last chapter  
and favourited or followed the story:)**_

_**BIG THANKS to:**_

**cyn4675, kAsS3695, PC 608, smilin steph, Thenchick, winxgirl1997, Your Hoshi**

* * *

_**Thank God, I was able to write this chapter yesterday:)  
It only has to be BETA read, so I'll replace it with the final wersion till tomorrow;)  
**_

_**This chapter's song is "Raise Your Glass" by Pink/Glee Cast :)**_

* * *

_**I've got my BETA now!:)**_

_Thanks to dear** IdratherbeinBritain  
**_**this chapter IS BETA read!:):):)**

* * *

_**Here's the Eleventh Chapter of O&O!  
Cassie left alone in the suite... She's not going to get bored!**_

_**Please, R&R!:)**_

* * *

**WARNING: swear words**

* * *

**Chapter 11**  
**Raise Your Glass **

_**Cassie**_

They left me here, all alone. Well, not that alone. Klaus made some of his minions watch over me like hawks all the time! Three of them are at the door of the suite, one on each of the three balcony doors and I don't know how many more around - just waiting for me to do something stupid again.

Klaus brought us to a luxury hotel & spa in Cary, very close to Raleigh, North Carolina. Of course, he'd gotten us the presidential suite. How typical of him: the best hotel and its best suite. Well, I wouldn't mind at all, if only he didn't book it under name of, Mr and Mrs Mikaelson. WHAT?! When I heard that I just wanted to stake him right there, at the foyer. And now EVERYBODY here is calling me "Mrs Mikaelson". I really think I should reconsider my decision of crossing out of the list committing suicide. I feel I could do it, like, right now.

Why he booked the presidential suite for both of us? Well, the answer is simple: there is only one bedroom. How on earth, in the most luxurious hotel around here, in its most luxurious suite, there can be only ONE freaking bedroom?!

So, they left me here and I really feel I'm going to explode very soon. Oh, no! I won't let it affect me that way. I walk to the bar in the living room in the suite and take out all the alcohol bottles. Oh, how nice. That's the upside of such suite: all possible kinds of beverages in one place. I take tequila and call Caroline.

"Hi Cas, what's up?" I hear her voice and instantly I feel better.

"Care, it's time to expand the list. You've got time?"

I hear her chuckle.

"For you, my friend? Always. What are you drinking?"

I look at the very expensive bottle of tequila in my hand and remember it from some TV program I once watched.

"Rey Sol Anejo, chica. 400 bucks per bottle." I hear her whistle and I chuckle. "As you see, Klaus likes his alcohol expensive. But do not fear, my friend. I bet your own tequila will be better than this… "

Now we're both laughing out loud. I take a glass and pour myself some. Oh, it's really good. And if I want to expand the list enough I will need more of it.

"So, where were we, dear friend?" Caroline asks after pouring herself a drink.

I take the list from my bag, sit at the large table in the dining room of the suite and grin like a Cheshire cat. "Number 40, Care. And it's just the beginning."

_Later that night  
_I wake up and I can feel my eyelids heavy. My head is pounding and in my mouth I have the taste of… what? Mud? Ashes? I don't know, it tastes horrible. Ugh, what happened? I wipe my eyes and I can see I'm in the bedroom and the light on the small table on the left is on. I want to shut my eyes and go to sleep once more. I would do that if I didn't hear somebody chuckle. I really have to strain my eyes to actually see a figure sitting in one of the armchairs. Crap! It's Klaus! "Just turn it off and go away!" I groan and I feel like I've got a frog in my throat.

"Oh, I would do that, love," I hear him saying. "But you're sleeping in my bed."

If my eyes didn't hurt so much, I would probably roll them. "Be a man. Sleep on the couch. After all, it was your idea to have a suite with only one bedroom."

Oh, now he's openly chuckling. I'm getting more conscious with every passing second and I find it ultimately annoying. What's worse, I feel I'm going to throw up, very soon. I try to sit on the bed but my head is spinning and I just… can't. In a flash he's right beside me and… even in the dim light, with my head pounding, I can see the concerned look on his face.

"What happened?" I ask, unable to remind myself about that.

I can feel him caressing gently my face and I really want to shake his hand or just slap him, but don't feel strong enough to do that now.

"You've emptied a bottle of tequila and a half bottle of gin. By yourself. Really bad idea." Once again, I want to roll my eyes in response.

"Just… Stop talking. Let me sleep." I growl and try to turn over, but it's just not happening. He's not letting me do that. Just great.

"You'll feel really hang-over tomorrow."

"Don't pretend you care."

"You'd be surprised…" Because of pounding in my head his almost inaudible whisper sounds to me as loud as thunder. "But I can help you with that…"

Before I can do anything, I feel… What? The taste of blood. What the hell?! I realize he's… giving me some of his blood. I don't know why, I don't know what for, but in an instant the pounding in my head gets less painful. I can hear him whispering something to me, but before I can understand the words, I drift into sleep.

_The next morning  
_I wake up and I find myself… Well, not hang-over at all! That's a good news! I sit on the bed, yawn and stretch. I wonder what happened last night if the last thing I remember is me starting the bottle of tequila and expanding the list with Caroline on the phone. And later… Klaus showing up… Oh, gosh! If he found out about the list… No, no, no! That's not true!

I look around, worried sick. After some very long moment I find our list under my pillow. Thank God! I really hope that Klaus the Bastard wasn't able to find it. Now I should really analyze it. But what if he's at the suite?

Then, I see a sheet of paper on the night table. I sigh with relief when I realize it's from him.

"_Away with Stefan, looking for werewolves.  
Coming back for dinner at 8.  
Hoping you feel well this morning.  
Don't do anything stupid!  
Klaus._"

I roll my eyes at the letter. But still, it has to mean he didn't find the list. Phew. OK, so now I really have to check all the ideas we've had with Caroline last night. I lay on the pillows once more, open folded papers that constitute my list and look for the last point I do remember writing. With every word I read the memories from last night come flooding back. Oh. My. God!

* * *

**A/N:** So... Cassie got drunk and with Caroline she expanded the list;)  
How much and with what?  
**About that in the next chapter;) - ASAP;)**

To see Cassie's outfits, check out my** Polyvore** profile: **veradediamant  
**or my** Tumblr: veradediamant**

**xoxo**

**VeraDeDiamant**


	13. Chapter 12 - I Will Survive

_**One and Only**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the work that originally inspired this piece of writing.  
Characters etc belong to **_L.J. Smith_** and the Production of the TV Show "_**Vampire Diaries**_"  
I only own my OC.

* * *

_**A/N: I want to thank all of you who revieved last chapter  
and favourited or followed the story:)**_

_**BIG THANKS to:**_

**becca, chibichibi98, fireinus, Gihzinha, PC 608, Ray-ray gleelover, shalmarrose, Thenchick, winxgirl1997**

* * *

_**Well, I just can't believe it took me so long with this chapter:/  
It was not only a writer's block, but also a huge amount of work I've got now at the uni. (ugh).**_

_**Your reviews made me think about it chapter more and more:)  
I really will need some more reviews and support to be able to write the next chapter, 'cause I don't know when I'll have the time to do this:/  
So, keep them coming!  
**__**I really can't wait to read your opinion about this chapter  
and the predictions about the next one;)**_

_**Thanks to my dear friend, Martyna, I was able to think out loud about some ideas and here we have this chapter.  
I hope that it's long and funny enough to compensate the long wait;)  
It surely was fun to write it;) There are some really crazy, riddiculous idea we came up with my friends:)**_

_**This chapter's song is "I Will Survive/Survivor" by Glee Cast :)**_

* * *

_**I've got my BETA now!:)**_

_Thanks to dear** IdratherbeinBritain  
**_**this chapter HAS BEEN BETA read!:):):)**

* * *

_**Here's the Twelfth Chapter of O&O!  
Something about the list!;)**_

_**Please, R&R!:)**_

* * *

**WARNING: swear words, mature themes**

* * *

**Chapter 12**  
**I Will Survive**

**_Cassie_**

"Cas, what do you have there?" I see Caroline on the screen of my MacBook, we both are sitting by the table with a bottle of tequila in front of us. If someone came in right now, it would look kinda ridiculous! But I don't care. I take the list and read one of the points that came into my mind this morning. I start to read it out loud.

**Number 41 from the list of "Things to make Klaus's life miserable":**  
_Rubbing a lot of garlic into my skin so he can't touch me._

**Number 42 from the list of "Things to make Klaus's life miserable":**  
_Splashing some holy water over him._

**Number 43 from the list of "Things to make Klaus's life miserable":**  
_Cutting up all of his clothes._

"OK, Sweetie, no, no and _no_!" I instantly hear Caroline giggling and when I look at the screen I can see she's shaking her head. "You've got it all wrong!"

"What's she's got wrong?" I hear a voice from behind her and a moment later I can see my little sister sitting next to Care. I instantly grin.

"Lena! It's so good to finally see you!" I try to make it very quiet 'cause I'm afraid that my 'bodyguards' could hear me and tell Nik, err, Klaus, that his doppelganger is actually alive. However, we spend a while cheering and I finally find a way to make my guards don't hear anything we say. I find the iPod station in the room and start to play one of my playlists. In an instant the room fills with the Glee Mash-Up, "I Will Survive/Survivor". And I make it really loud. Now I'm grateful for the fact that The Presidential Suite has its walls soundproof.

"So what's it that Cas has wrong?" Elena finally asks Caroline again. She bursts out laughing.

"You see, Cas, it's just that garlic and the holy water are just myths. Trust me, I'm a vampire here, I should know." I nod. If I should ask anybody here about vampires, I guess it should be my dear friend. "And cutting up Klaus's clothes? Seriously Cas?! You told me you don't want to have sex with him ever again. What do you think he would do if you cut up his wardrobe? "

Opps. She's right. I guess he wouldn't mind at all and would just walk naked all day. No, it wouldn't help me. I quickly cross out those three things of my list. We quickly understand that we would need more alcohol to just end this list and make it a good one.

Some drinks and some songs later we come up with some better ideas.

"You could just put some vervain into his drink!" Suddenly exclaims Elena. We both nod with Caroline.

"That's actually an idea…" We start to analyze it and thanks to that we come up with some other points.

**Number 44** **from the list of "****_Things to make Klaus's life miserable_****":  
**_Putting some vervain into his drink or food._**  
**

**Number 45** **from the list of "****_Things to make Klaus's life miserable_****":  
**_Ordering vervain parfume to use or to spray it into his eyes._

**Number 46 from the list of "****_Things to make Klaus's life miserable_****":  
**_Decorating my room with a bunch of pots with vervain._

**Number 47 from the list of "****_Things to make Klaus's life miserable_****":  
**_Switching his shampoo or/and cologne with the ones with vervain._

**Number 48 from the list of "****_Things to make Klaus's life miserable_****":  
**_Tying him to the chair with the ropes soaked with vervain._

"OK, so we really have some good ideas after all!" I giggle, adding point number 48 and drinking another tequila shot. I don't remember which one it is already. What matters is that it feels sooo good…

"I know! You could actually do something with yourself, Cas so that he wouldn't want you anymore!" Elena once again comes up with an idea. This time though we both stare at her with Caroline, not believing she would actually add that. But after one more shot or two we decide it's not such a bad idea and add some more points:

**Number 49** **from the list of "****_Things to make Klaus's life miserable_****":  
**_Wearing only my sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt to show him I really don't care about the way I look. _

**Number 50** **from the list of "****_Things to make Klaus's life miserable_****":  
**_Cutting my hair _very_ short._

**Number 51 from the list of "****_Things to make Klaus's life miserable_****":  
**_Dying my hair brightly pink and piercing my nose._

**Number 52 from the list of "****_Things to make Klaus's life miserable_****":  
**_A sudden love for piercing. Everywhere it's possible. And some weird tattoos!_

OK, I know I would NEVER do any of those things, but when a girl is desperate, any idea seems good!

"Hey! I could actually pretend that I want to change my sex! You know, I would tell him: 'From now on, call me Jack, mate!'" This is so ridiculous that now I giggle and nearly cry. But it's still some idea!

**Number 53 from the list of "****_Things to make Klaus's life miserable_****":  
**_Changing my sex. Or at least pretending I'm going to do that._

"You know what you could do?" asks Care and she's already got really drunk. I guess we all have. "He's a hybrid now, right?" We both nod with Elena. "When he changes into a wolf, you could call him a sweet puppy and decorate him with a pink bow!"

Now we all laugh that much that we actually fall down our seats. Yet, it's still a point, right? So it has to be written down!

**Number 54 from the list of "****_Things to make Klaus's life miserable_****":  
**_Calling him 'a sweet puppy' and decorating him with a big, pink bow when he changes into a wolf._

After we calm down a little, drink more, and sing some along with my iPod, we come up with some more brilliant ideas.

"OK, now it's time to think of something really BIG!" says Caroline and I definitely agree with her.

"Something that would really piss him off!" I add, nearly jumping off my seat. "I know! I could call up a hooker!"

Their eyes get bigger and bigger. Then they burst out laughing once again.

"You mean, you would call a _call-boy_?" Elena's making sure.

I nod, and then shake my head. I already fell dizzy, but it's OK.

"Of course I would!"

Then Caroline looks like if she had a flash of a genius. Oh, it's going to be good.

"I have a better idea! You could actually call a call-GIRL and convince Klaus that you've changed your orientation!"

We all agree that's a really good one. So we add more points:

**Number 55 from the list of "****_Things to make Klaus's life miserable_****":  
**_Calling up a hooker (male/female)._

**Number 56 from the list of "****_Things to make Klaus's life miserable_****":  
**_Convincing Klaus I've changed my orientation._

"Now, let's get serious, guys. I really need something I could actually do to him!" There it comes a moment when I'm drunk and I get _really_ serious about what I do. Yeah, that's one of the things of mine.

"Oh, since you have mentioned that, let's talk about what happens if you really would have to _do_ Klaus!" Caroline takes up the subject and with Elena we stare at her. I don't know which one is more terrified – my little sister or myself.

"I've already told you I'm not going to…" I start, but Care butts in.

"Let's just say, hypothetically, what would happen if you _did_. Oh, I know! You could just lay there like a piece of wood and do nothing. Show him he doesn't affect you at all!"

"OK, that's actually the worst idea EVER! It's just impossible!" I respond before I can even think about that.

"And why is that, Cas? Don't tell me you're not able to do that. I bet you've had to pretend with Klaus at least once or twice. Now you could just stop acting."

O, o. Now I've got their both attention, and I can see them raising their eyebrows almost simultaneously. I try to think about changing the subject, but I'm suddenly out of ideas. It's really bad. I just have to tell them the _truth_.

I realize that my bottle is empty. Hell. I'm definitely NOT going to talk about having sex with Klaus without my alcohol! I run to the bar and take a bottle of gin. Perfect! It's a good one, but right now I could care less. I just open the bottle and drink straight from it before I come back and sit by the table. I see they both are watching me, also now drunk and, like, _deadly_ serious. OK, I really wanted to spare them the story about me having sex with the Big, Bad Hybrid, but if that's that they want, that's what they going to have!

"OK… Before I say something, I just have to ask you, guys, one question," I pause, look them straight in the eyes – first Elena, then Caroline. "How many times have you came in a row? I mean, what's the maximum number you've had in one sitting? And with who?" There, I've said it. But OK, now it really feels weird. Their eyes are as big as plates and I can see their jaws drop. I really try to stay calm. I almost succeed. "Lena? How about you?" Now it's once again for me to be happy drunk, yeah! I start to enjoy this, when I see the confusion on my little sister's face.

Then, she finally mumbles, "Five. With Stefan."

Now I really have to keep calm. I repeat my head: "_Keep Calm and Carry On, Keep Calm and Carry On, Keep Calm and Carry On…_"

Then, I turn my head to my blond friend, "How about you, Care?"

She hesitates for a moment, but then she answers, grinning from ear to ear, "Eight. With Damon." OK, now we both with Elena just stare at her, not able to believe what we just heard. "WHAT? You wanted to tell me the number, so I've said it!" She gets irritated. "And how about you, Cas? We know that Klaus was your only lover, so just give us a number…"

I repeat in my head once again "_Keep Calm_" thing, but then I just guess that I shouldn't be ashamed of what I've got to say.

"OK. So… I've lost count after ten," I finally burst out. There, I've said it. Now they cannot tell me that I could pretend that Klaus doesn't affect me _that_ way. Because he does. And always will. Fuck!

If I thought they have been really taken aback earlier, then I would be wrong. Now, they are quiet for some time, unable to say a word, both with their jaws hanging open.

"Well…" Caroline is finally the first one to clear her throat and say something. "So now I guess it's time for you to told us all about your former relationship with the Big, Bad Hybrid. I guess it's only fair after what you told us now." My dear friend was quite able to quickly compose herself after all. Elena nods, and I see they both sit there, on the other side of the screen, and wait for me to tell them my story.

"You know, I guess I've just heard Klaus at the door, so maybe I just…" I start to pretend I have to hang up, but they both stop me.

"Oh, no, _Cassandra Gilbert_! You are NOT going to just draw back now! Remember I've got a super hearing and I did not hear Klaus coming. So spill the beans, 'cause we're not gonna let you go!" Suddenly, Caroline gets angry the only thing I can do is take another shot of gin and take a deep breath.

"OK, guys. If you want it, you are going to get it. So everything started not long after my 21st birthday…"

**tbc**

* * *

**A/N:** So... Next chapter we shall get some info about the 'first' meeting of Cassie and Klaus:)  
I really hope I'll be able to update sooner this time:)

To see Cassie's outfits, check out my** Polyvore** profile: **veradediamant  
**or my** Tumblr: veradediamant**

**xoxo**

**VeraDeDiamant**


	14. Chapter 13 - Last Friday Night

_**One and Only**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the work that originally inspired this piece of writing.  
Characters etc belong to **_L.J. Smith_** and the Production of the TV Show "_**Vampire Diaries**_"  
I only own my OC.

* * *

_**A/N: I want to thank all of you who reads the story, revieved last chapter  
and favourited or followed the story:)**_

_**BIG THANKS to:**_

**16love, AriaNicole94, claudia444, daterina, ILoveKlaroline, kittywrite, lilmisssunshine18, Lunaka92, PANDAFiiED, PC 608, Phantomhawk-writer, ****Role with it every now an then, sci . fi . geek . fantastic, **sweetpeacld, TheDreamy, Thenchick, vampiregirl1980, VampLevSeaGleekNCISchick, Veyrona, winxgirl1997

* * *

_**I know. **__**I haven't updated for sooo long.  
The truth is, the Holidays, me being sick again and later: work and studying consumed all my time.**_

_**I really couldn't manage to write anything for so long:/  
I still have no time to write, this I stole from the time I should have used to study for my tomorrow's exam and for reading Huxley's "Brave New World" for my tomorrow's English Literature class:/**_

_**So, I hope that THIS time I'll be able to update sooner.  
Especially that those next chapters will be the ones we all are waiting for, I guess;)  
We want to know HOW they met, and HOW they got together for the first time;)**_

_**So, keep your fingers crossed so I can write sooner;)**_

_**And REVIEWS!:) Keep them coming:)  
They always make my day and push me to write rather sooner than later^_^**_

_**This chapter's song is "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" by Katy Perry:)**_

* * *

_**I've got my BETA now!:)**_

_Thanks to dear** IdratherbeinBritain  
**_**this chapter WILL BE BETA read!:):):)**

* * *

_**Here's the Thirteenth Chapter of O&O!  
The very first meeting of Cassie and Klaus!;)**_

_**Please, R&R!:)**_

* * *

**Chapter 13  
**_**Last Friday Night**_

**Cassie**

_1,5 year ago..._

This day couldn't get any worse. I failed my final project in Applied Mechanics, which endangered my full scholarship. I had to start it, _again_, from scratch. How was I supposed to finish my undergraduate studies in Architectural Design? Of course, I knew I could make it. The fact that my professor hated women and especially me because of my being a blonde didn't help, though. Of course he couldn't understand that I was making this project having a flu and fever. Why would he? Ugh.

But that was not the worst part. I called home and Jenna told me Jeremy came home totally stoned. _Again_. Just great!

No, that was not the worst part either. The worst part and what was making me almost cry was the fact that Adam Reynolds was getting married. ADAM! My high school BFF, and at the same time the guy I've had huge crush on for a long time. Damn! I guess I've been in love with him since kindergarten, when we were the only four-year-olds that already saw all the parts of _Back to the future_. We wanted to have our own DeLorean, our own time machine and we were making plans about the times we would go to. I know, I'm a nerd.

I've always been! That's also, I guess, one of the things why my dear friend have been always treating me as, yeah, a _friend_. Not a girl. We didn't even dance together on our senior prom because he'd never been very fond of dancing. Well, I guess I didn't make it easy to him, though. Not with my braces and coke-bottle glasses. And with him being a handsome, 5 ft 7 inches tall, brown-eyed boy with auburn hair. Oh yes, he's not very tall, but I always liked that about him. He never towered over me like the others. And he's got the cutest smile I've ever seen on a boy's face. I especially loved making him smile at me.

When I went to college I've been always dreaming of the day I come home and strike him with my beauty, I make him realize I'm the love of his life and we live happily ever after. I could finally take off the braces and I switched the glasses to contact lenses. Oh, yes, I was ready to conquer the world.

And I was too late. Far too late. I really could live with the fact that he was getting married. Maybe he's been the guy I dreamed I would marry someday, but then I already knew my love for him would pass someday. Three years on the other side of the country gave me the opportunity to see that.

But _who_ was the lucky bride? Oh, that's what was making me this angry. Wendy Thompson. Wendy Thompson who was always laughing at us and making fun of me since the first effing grade. Wendy Thompson that made my life a living hell for years! That raging bitch!

Was he really _this_ blind? Wendy of course was a tall, slender, green-eyed brunette that managed to wrap around her little finger all the boys in high school. Wendy who didn't know _anything_ about _Back to the future_, Indiana Jones or James Bond - Adam's favorite series of movies ever.

What the hell?! Did the world turn upside down and I didn't notice? When did Adam fall in love with her and, what's more interesting, when did Wendy notice him?

Ok, I think I know when. When his small Internet business opened in the freshmen year in college turned huge and he started to make really big money.

I know, I'm awful.

All things considered, this day really couldn't get any worse. Who cares that I've been waiting with my first kiss and losing my virginity till the moment when Adam would realize I'm the love of his life? No one.

Thank God my beloved roommates, Gigi and Lizzie, offered we can go to the night club in San Francisco. It was Friday, after all! I've spent three years in Stanford only on studying, studying, studying. No socializing. I've never had time for that.

Well, that was about to change.

**xxx**

Few hours and many tequila shots later we've been having the time of our lives. I guess it's been really long since I've been drinking that much. Yeah, last time it had to be senior year in high school, with Elena and Caroline, and they were then still in the middle school. They helped me survive the fact that Adam didn't ask me to prom. Mom and dad never got to know about that.

I was feeling carefree, joyful and I totally forgot about my problems. Lizzie and Gigi decided to give me my birthday present earlier, explaining that I would need it now. I screamed with joy when I opened the box with a brand new, original Giuseppe Zanotti golden platform sandals.

So we've been really having fun and I've been dancing a lot, almost not feeling I was wearing 5 3/4 inch stiletto heels. And I managed to feel amazing and sexy matching the stilettos with my silver mini-dress by Alice + Olivia. No one would recognize in me that little nerd I was in high school. And that's exactly what I needed that moment.

We've been at the bar, about to order another (I really don't remember which one) tequila shot, when we heard behind us a very sexy voice with foreign, definitely British, accent.

"Please, next round for those lovely ladies on me!"

I turned around in an instant, curious who was the owner of that sexy voice, especially that I wanted to thank him, still not sure if it would be 'thank you yes' or 'thank you no.'

That was the moment when I first laid my eyes on Nik/Klaus Mikaelson.

Of course, I was the only one in our small group who didn't know who he was. Gigi and Lizzie knew him and were not that surprised. Actually, they also turned around, but mostly to watch my reaction to the newcomer.

I might have been a little drunk, but still sober enough to do two things: notice how good-looking the stranger was and keep calm, being polite, but also slightly suspicious as I always was around men (I suppose it's due to the fact I've been an ugly duckling for so long).

So firstly, I realized that even on my heels I still had to raise my chin to look at his face. Secondly, I noticed those bright blue eyes piercing my grey ones. Thirdly - the way he was smiling at me. No, not smiling, but _smirking_, and with dimples!

All in all - a very handsome, but still a jerk. I thought I could sense it with my sixth sense or something. Oh my gosh, if only I had listened to that 'inner voice' when I should have!

However, I put a smile on my face and said: "Thank you... stranger." I made a meaningful pause, waiting for him to introduce himself. Before my friends could do that, he bowed. Yes! He _bowed_! Like a Jane Austen adaptation protagonist! (Not that I'm not a Jane Austen fan, because I really _am_! As I said, I've read _Pride and Prejudice_ so many times that I actually know it by heart.) Yet, it still looked strange. Especially in the night club, when there was, I don't know, about thousand people!

"Niklaus Mikaelson, pleasure to meet you, _lovely_ _stranger_. You can call me Nik."

Oh, he was waiting for _me_ to introduce myself. Well, I'm not that kind of girl, Mister! I smirked and ignored that fact.

"As I said, thank you, Nik."

Then - how rude of me! - I turned back to the bar, took my shot and then led my friends, once again, to the dance floor.

"What was that supposed to be?," asked Gigi, shouting over very loud electronic music.

I looked at my friends, confused.

"What do you mean?" Now I was shouting over the noise.

They gaped at me, openmouthed.

"Cassie, you _really_ have no idea who he is?!" Instead of responding, I shook my head. They exchanged glances and then they decided to tell me. They took me to the ladies room and watching their faces I knew what was going on. I loved my friends, but I've also knew that, though they were always able to keep a secret, no secret could be kept from them. I guessed, and guessed right, that they were going to share with me all the gossips about the stranger we've just met.

So, I learned that he was actually the most eligible bachelor in town, that he was a player and from the moment he arrived in town any girl he'd liked he had in his bed the same night. I also learned that I should feel _favored_ by the fact that, apparently, I caught his attention. Just great! And... no, that's not going to happen. I promised myself that.

Little did I know that me promising to myself something didn't actually mean me keeping my word...

* * *

**A/N:** So... They met. I guess we all know how it's going to end.  
Tequila is going to help a little with the attitude change;)

To see Cassie's outfits, check out my** Polyvore** profile: **veradediamant  
**or my** Tumblr: veradediamant**

**This chapter's outfit: Cassie's Outfit 10 ;)**

**xoxo**

**VeraDeDiamant**


	15. Chapter 14 - Taking Chances

_**One and Only**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the work that originally inspired this piece of writing.  
Characters etc belong to **_L.J. Smith_** and the Production of the TV Show "_**Vampire Diaries**_"  
I only own my OC.

* * *

_**A/N: I want to thank all of you who read the story, revieved last chapter  
and favourited or followed the story:)**_

_**BIG THANKS to:**_

**Arowana, blondieluver612, Bronzelove, DayDreamer1212, ElithaAndWest, Falcon100, reinodamiragem, Sailor Silver Cosmos, stjarna14, TheDreamy, Thenchick, WickedlyMinx, winxgirl1997, Whatever1993**

* * *

_**So, this time the update came much sooner than the previous one:)**_

_**That's because I got really inspired today by a book I've read^_^**_

_**And also your reviews helped me a LOT, so keep them coming!:)**_

_**I just can't promise you when the next chapter will be posted. I know what will be in it, but, well, I won't have much time to write for some time now:/**_

_**This chapter's song is "Taking Chances" by Celine Dion/Glee Cast:)**_

* * *

_**I've got my BETA now!:)**_

_Thanks to dear** IdratherbeinBritain  
**_**this chapter WILL BE BETA read!:):):)**

* * *

_**Here's the Fourteenth Chapter of O&O!  
Some small change of attitude;)**_

_**Please, R&R!:)**_

* * *

**Chapter 14  
****_Taking Chances_**

_**Cassie**_

___1,5 year ago..._

With every passing hour and with drink after drink that night was getting better and better. It is at least what I was telling myself. I really couldn't help but from time to time secretly glance at the hot British stranger that tried to hit on me. Not that he was the only one who bought me a drink that night, but definitely he was the one I couldn't forget about, no matter how much I tried. I guess it was because of those icy blue eyes... Or maybe those dimples? I really didn't know why.

I thought I was being very good at keeping a low profile in my curious glances at him, but, obviously, Lizzie and Gigi knew me to well to not notice it. We were sitting by the bar and drinking, taking a quick break from dancing to just cool down.

"Honey, if you liked him, maybe you should just go and talk to him, ask him to dance or something. From what we saw earlier, he wouldn't mind..." Gigi's meaningful smile made me roll my eyes.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." I replied, angry at myself for my poor spy skills.

It didn't convince them _at all_.

"Cas, don't worry. We're both obviously aren't the ones to judge. If Niklaus Mikaelson was hitting on _me_, I would be more than welcoming," said Gigi and we both with Lizzie giggled at that.

We knew Gigi's attitude towards men and what she said wasn't a surprise for us. After all, we got used to greet total strangers in our kitchen almost _every_ morning. And it was _her_ who was choosing them for the night, not the other way around. She just liked it that way, sex a la carte. I never judged her - as long as she was okay with me being 'strange' and still not having sex with anyone.

"This time I really agree with G, Honey," said Lizzie and I raised my eyebrows and looked her in the eye. "You've waited long enough for that jerk to come to his senses. If he's been dumb enough to get engaged with that bitch you described us, I think it would be good for you to finally have some fun..."

I couldn't believe what she was saying. 'Et tu, Brute?' I thought.

"I'm not going to have fun that includes something with men tonight." I replied, crossing my arms.

They exchanged looks and then also crossed their arms, looking quizzically at me.

"Only _tonight_? And have you _ever_ had fun that would include men? No. So maybe it's time to just _try_."

I should've expected that. When I told them about Adam's engagement, Gigi's first response was to find me some very sexy man that would tower above him in every way and that would make me finally enjoy my life a little.

Ok, there was a part of me that agreed with her. I really thought about showing up on the engagement party with some hot guy with me, but that was just some crazy idea, nothing more. And it _never_ included a one night stand.

But there I was, actually considering a possibility of something like that? Just because I felt hurt and mad at myself for waiting with that for so long.

Then, Lizzie got an idea. "Ok, so just let's make it a bet. If you at least ask him to dance - note that I'm not saying you have to have sex with him right away! - you won't be doing dishes for a month!"

Oh, they got me. They perfectly knew that doing dishes was my _least_ favorite homework. And, well, they were talking about a dance, not something more, right? I could do that. I could convince myself there were a plenty more fish in the sea and that if Adam wasn't the One, maybe some other man could be. At least that's what I was telling myself.

"I'll do that if you make it two month!" I didn't want to make it too easy for them. It was enough that I really had to agree with them at some point.

They both grinned and we shook our hands.

"It's a deal!"

Ok, Gilbert! You can do this! You can excuse your former rudeness and ask a guy to dance, right? _Right_?

**xxx**

I needed another drink before I smooth down my dress and hair and turned in the direction I last saw him. Oh, there he was. Obviously, _not alone_. But I was determined to win the bet, so I really didn't care. I walked buoyantly, happy that he didn't see me approaching. It would be sooo embarrassing if he just ignored me walking to him. Well, it could be even worse if he did with me right next to him. I put a smile on my face and took a deep breath. It's showtime!

I stopped right behind him and patted his arm. He instantly turned around, and firstly I saw something very dark and dangerous in his eyes, but when he noticed me, it just... disappeared. His eyes once again were bright and seeing me he smirked. Well, I should've expect that.

"Excuse me... Nik, right?" I asked sweetly.

"That's right, _beautiful stranger_..." He nodded and once again he was smiling with dimples.

"Not a stranger anymore. I'm Cassandra Bardell. You can call me Cassie. Sorry for me being impolite earlier. I really don't know what happened to me..." I shrugged, still smiling friendly at him. Gosh, with every look this guy was getting hotter. He was handsome, but not like a boy-band singer or a model, but... well, like a _man, _in a very masculine way.

I noticed that the moment I appeared, he started to ignore all the girls that were around him a moment ago. I couldn't help but feel, well, really _favored_, just as Lizzie and Gigi expected me to. So, they must've been right. I really caught his attention earlier.

"None offense taken, dear _Cassandra_."

Oh, I really nearly trembled, listening to the way he was pronouncing my full name. OMG, it really sounded like a music or something! God bless men with British accent!

Then he took my extended arm and, before I could react, he actually _kissed my palm_. Ok, then I could really sense this huge wave of jealousy from all the girls around us. And that was kinda cool.

"So, I was thinking I would like to make amends and that maybe you wouldn't mind a dance?" I found myself asking, and I was shocked I managed to do that.

"Oh, with pleasure, love." He was still smirking, now even more than earlier, but this time I actually didn't mind. He gave me his arm to lead me to the dance floor.

YES! I won! I wouldn't have to do dishes for two months!

I took a chance and maybe it was a beginning of something new. A new Cassie. Cassie that wouldn't waste her time anymore and would learn how to really have fun.

* * *

**A/N:** We all know that it's not going to end well for Cassie:) She's playing with fire.

To see Cassie's outfits, check out my** Polyvore** profile: **veradediamant  
**or my** Tumblr: veradediamant**

**This chapter's outfit: Cassie's Outfit 10 ;)**

**xoxo**

**VeraDeDiamant**


	16. Chapter 15 - Morningside

_**One and Only**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the work that originally inspired this piece of writing.  
Characters etc belong to **_L.J. Smith_** and the Production of the TV Show "_**Vampire Diaries**_"  
I only own my OC.

* * *

_**A/N: I want to thank all of you who read the story, revieved last chapter  
and favourited or followed the story:)**_

_**BIG THANKS to:**_

**Aria-The Survivor, BVRG0614, DayDreamer1212, flute123, Fury Empire, Hermione Voldemort Riddle, hippyhoes, Lil Miss Sunshine14, LovelyRosalie, MySunAndStars18, Passions2Write, Pusteblume1991, Whatever1993, WillowTheMischeifMaker, winxgirl1997, Writers Block 420**

* * *

_**I know, once again it took me very long to update.  
It's just right now I've got a lot of work at the uni (before making my Bachelor degree) and at my work.  
I hardly find the time to read, and it's even harder to write!:/  
BUT your reviews keep me thinking about this story and planning what is going to happen int he next chapters;)  
So, I already know what is it;)  
And I hope I'll be able to write next chapter sooner this time;)  
Keep your thumbs up for that!:)**_

_**This chapter's song is "Morningside" by Sara Bareilles:)**_

* * *

_**Because my BETA is now a little to busy to help me,  
**_

_**so once again, I'm looking for a BETA for this story!**_

* * *

_**Here's the Fifteenth Chapter of O&O!  
Morning after?!;)**_

_**Please, R&R!:)**_

* * *

**Chapter 15  
****_Morningside_**

_**Cassie**_

___1,5 year ago..._

I open one eye and I instantly know it's been a bad idea. So I close it. Saying I'm hangover would be an absolute understatement. Headache? Yeah, it's there. Nausea? Right... Now the worst part is the sensitivity to light - which caused me closing my eyes.

I can't think as fast as usual, so it takes me a while to realize that in my room I would never left the window curtain-less for a night. That's why I fall over and, very slowly, open my eyes once again.

Ok, I think I have a problem. I wipe my eyes and it's still there, unbelievably. No, actually, it's not there - my room! I may be in the state when I'm not thinking straight and any mental or physical exertion seems just impossible, but I would definitely recognize my room if I were in it!

As slow as I can, I raise myself up on my elbows to look around. I have to shield my eyes from the sun, but still, I'm able to see I don't recognize my surroundings _at all_! In spite of a very heavy hangover, I'm beginning to panic. What the hell am I doing here?!

It's just the beginning. When I look down, I realize that under the duvet I'm only in my UNDERWEAR! And here I thought I couldn't freak out more.

I cover my eyes with my hands and try to convince myself it's just a dream, or rather some freaking nightmare! It has to be! When I open my eyes I'm going to be in my bedroom, in my yellow PJs in daisies, hangover, but IN MY ROOM! I open my eyes. Nothing's changed. Crap!

What happened last night? The last thing I really remember is... OMG! Apologizing Nik Michaelson and asking him to dance... No, actually I remember that dance. It was... Well, making a long story short - it was HOT! I don't remember dancing like that ever before. Just great! I really don't remember what happened after that dance! It couldn't be good...

I guess I've been right. When I look beside me, I see I'm alone in this huge, king-size, four-poster bed with Egyptian cotton sheets, but definitely there has been someone on the other side.

Well, there is also a note on the pillow. I take it and realize my hands are actually shaking.

„_Love,  
Waiting for you in the kitchen.  
Please, come here when you wake up.  
Nik._"

Here, it's official. I'm in a big trouble now. And do I actually consider coming to see this guy? I know I'm new to this whole one night stand thing, but should I really see him now? I'm not sure I'll be able to look him in the eyes.

I shilly-shally, wondering what could he actually want from me now. But then, I realize I'm terribly thirsty and my throat is sore. I should really drink water or something and if I'm going to do this, I guess I'll just have to go and see this guy...

I stand up and look around for my dress and shoes, but they're nowhere in sight. The only think that I could actually use as some kind of cover-up is... a white man's shirt that's just hanging on the chair next to the bed. _Half a loaf is better than none_, I think. I put the shirt on, seeing it's reaching my mid-thighs. It's actually that long that it could serve me as some kind of dress if I had a belt or something. Sometimes it's good to be short, I guess.

With my bare feet I leave the bedroom behind me and find myself in a huge staircase. My headache doesn't help me, but finally I'm able to find the way to the kitchen. I see no one in there. Well, that's even better. Maybe I would be able to find some water to drink, or even a phone or my bag to call Lizzie or Gigi. I hope they would be able to help me get back home.

I consider my options, when suddenly I hear _his_ voice behind me.

"Perfect! You are awake, love. I was beginning to worry..."

I literally jump and turn around to see him in front of me. Gosh, even with that terrible headache I've got I can see this man even hotter in the morning than he was the previous night. He's waring jeans and charcoal grey Henley shirt. However, his eyes that are piercing mine seem as blue as the summer sky. And he's smiling at me. With dimples!

Oh, I guess the headache just intensifies my reaction to this man, 'cause I really shouldn't notice all those things. I should just cut and run. Especially that I really wouldn't like to think about how I should look right now, smudgy and with my hair messy from sleeping.

Then, he hands me a glass of water and an aspirin.

"I was thinking you would need this..."

Oh, being hangover means being also very sensitive to the noise, but his voice, surprisingly, isn't hurting my ears that much. Oh, no, I guess it actually sounds like if it were caressing them. _Focus, Gilbert! No thinking about his voice or his sexy accent! Ask him about last night! _My subconscious yells at me, thankfully, without a sound.

Still, I find myself unable to speak. What could I say? My throat becomes more sore than ever.

"Thank you..." I start, my voice croaking. I take the glass and the aspirin from him. Oh, it's already better.

He's still smiling at me, leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed. I can see he's observing me very carefully, when I'm washing the aspirin with water. After the last gulp I put the glass away and also cross my arms, to create another barrier between us. I look at him carefully, thinking if it's the right time for me to ask my question.

Before I decide, he grins like the Cheshire cat.

"Just ask the question, Cassie. I don't bite." I really can hear the mockery in his voice. That what makes me finally ask:

"Sorry, I just really have to know. What happened last night?" I brush my hair with my hand, sending him a questioning look.

And what this guy does? He SMIRKS. He does that looking me straight in the eyes, and then he says, his tone deadly serious. "The earth moved. The angels wept. I guess we were going to put the video on your Facebook page this morning..."

It's almost impossible for me to find the words. "So... last night... we..." I stutter.

Seeing the panic and horror on my face makes him finally burst into laughter. "Oh, you should really see your face right now!" When I realize he's been joking, I instantly send him a death glare. "Nothing happened," he says, however, he has a self-satisfied smirk on his face. He notices I don't believe him. "Nothing happened, really," he repeats, and I raise my brows at him.

"If nothing happened, then why I woke up this morning in my _underwear_ and _not_ in my bedroom?!" I still glare at him, with my arms akimbo.

He looks quite amused right now, that infuriating smirk never leaving his face. "Well, we did dance together, and you did offered me to take you home with me, which I gladly accepted. Then, on our way here, you just fell asleep on the passenger seat and I didn't have the heart to wake you." He notices my skeptical expression, but doesn't care about it. "So, I took you home, put you in my bed and yes, undressed you, but only because I thought it would be uncomfortable for you to sleep in your dress and heels."

I'm still not convinced, _at all_! The aspirin finally started to work and with every passing second I'm able to think more straight.

"And how I'm supposed to believe you're not lying and you're not some psycho that would take advantage of my temporary insanity?" I'm getting more and more angrier.

He instantly stands straight and once again I feel he's towering me. In his eyes I can see something dark and dangerous and I realize I saw it before - that moment when I surprised him by coming to apologize last night. I guess I should be scared or something, but I just... don't. I have no idea why.

"I think that because of the state you were in last night you just have to trust me on that matter, darling." His tone is firm and categorical.

I raise my chin and screw up mu eyes at him. "Well then, I guess you won't mind if I ask for my things back and say goodbye to you, then." I say and I mean it. I want to escape this house, escape from him, because if what he said it's true that would mean that I could actually... respect him in some way. And maybe I would like to go on a date with him, and...

No way! I'm back to my senses and I don't want to have to do with this guy anymore!

I guess he can sense my inner turmoil, 'cause his smirk is back and he says: "Come on, love. Why leave so soon? Get to know me!" He sees another death glare I send him and adds: "I dare you."

Oh, that's a low blow. I really don't do well with dares. I cross my arms and consider my options.

Well, there is still a chance that he's a decent man. Why waste an opportunity to check this out?

"Fine." I say through my clenched teeth. His smirk changes into a grin from ear to ear. Suddenly, I find myself responding to that.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, at least for now, Nik seems like a decent guy, right?;)  
and YES, I used my favourite line from the romcom "_Working Girl_";)  
Great Harrison Ford role!:)

To see Cassie's outfits, check out my** Polyvore** profile: **veradediamant  
**or my** Tumblr: veradediamant**

**xoxo**

**VeraDeDiamant**


	17. Chapter 16 - Can't Take My Eyes Off You

_**One and Only**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the work that originally inspired this piece of writing.  
Characters etc belong to **_L.J. Smith_** and the Production of the TV Show "_**Vampire Diaries**_"  
I only own my OC.

* * *

_**A/N: I want to thank all of you who are still with me, read the story, revieved last chapter  
and favourited or followed the story:)  
OR decided to follow me;)**_

_**BIG THANKS to:**_

**1OriginalHybrid, belladu57, bulletproofdeath, BVRG0614, coolprettyangel2006, DrAnime203, gilmorefreak23, mikaelsluts, musicluver246, NewEnglandGirl, Nikki-Nieu, ****niksis661, Princrssnicola, SexieJacinta, **Sissymac, Stjarna15, SunnySideUp25, Whatever1993

**and ****belladu57** - Thank you;)

**Sissymac - Thank you for your honesty. I know I can do better;)**

**Whatever1993 - here's the chapter  
- I know, I took me long, but it's longer than ever!:)**

**BVRG0614 - I hope this chapter will satisfy your need  
to see the development of Cassie&Klaus relationship;)**

**SexieJacinta - I don't think you're blabbling;)  
I guess you're 100% right;)  
Well, she's going to make him suffer for a while  
but later... well, she'll also be the one to apologize;)  
I'm sorry for Mabekah - I'm, well, still not very convinced to that pairing,  
but I'll think about it;) What we'll see for sure is some Cassie&Rebekah... friendship?;)  
And well, it's not 'college' Klaus, rather 'pretending to be human' Klaus;)  
He's not as sexy and exciting as the badass Klaus,  
BUT he's still sexy;) I'll make sure that he'll be;)**

**musicluver246 - Thank you, I'm very happy about that!:)**

* * *

_**I know, I'm awful, it took me MORE THAN A MONTH to update!  
The only explanation: Bachelor thesis, work, AND updating my stories in Polish.  
I still hardly find the time to read, even less - to write:/**_

_**AND YES - Your reviews keep me alive;)  
Keep me thinking about this story;)  
And keep me remember that I have to update - for you:)  
I hope this chapter will fulfill your expectations;)**_

_**This chapter's song is "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" by Frankie Valli, The Corrs or the Supremes:)**_

* * *

_**Sorry for any errors in my English here,  
I wanted to post it the moment I finished this chapter,  
and I'm still looking for BETA!:)**_

* * *

_**Here's the Sixteenth Chapter of O&O!**_

_**Please, R&R!:)**_

_**And if there is something more that you think  
Cassie and Klaus could do together in California  
while they're in relationship  
PLEASE, write about it in a review;)  
As I said, your reviews keep me alive;)**_

* * *

**Chapter 16**  
_**Can't Take My Eyes Off You**_

**Klaus**

_1,5 year ago..._

Maybe he wouldn't react so sharply to her words if they weren't so close to the truth. Normally he would definitely take advantage of her. He would probably drain her almost to death and later compel her to forget. Or he would make her his play toy - for sex, for blood or just for some company sometimes. That's what he would most probably do any other time. But not this one.

He noticed her the moment he entered the club. He was bored and he came there in one single purpose - to find himself a dinner and a sex partner for this night. Yet, this girl caught his attention and all evening he couldn't think about anyone except her.

In spite of the terrible noise and crowd, his supernatural hearing detected her hearty, tinkling laugh. Living almost a thousand years has made him think that nothing could surprise him anymore. Yet, hearing her laugh, he instantly turned his head in her direction.

She was on the floor, dancing with her friends and laughing, probably because they were trying to dance _and_ have their drinks at the same time. Her long, golden hair shining brightly in the hundreds of lights that were illuminating the room... Everything about her was sparkling and just full of light - her hair, her perfect ivory skin, her full lips grinning from ear to ear, even her silver dress. He found himself unable to take his eyes off her.

And then, when he tried to hit on her, she just... turned him down. Usually he would just compel her to obey him, but he would never expect that her refusal would be such a turn on. From that moment he acted like if he was ignoring her and he enjoyed the attention of a bunch of women interested in him. Yet, his focus was still on her and he used his supernatural senses to be able to hear her conversations with her friends. He couldn't stop smirking when she admitted that she's attracted to him and they made her come to him eventually.

Maybe he changed his mind the moment he realized she's been actually heart broken because of some guy that didn't want her. What an idiot! And because of him this girl didn't want to have anything to do with all men! Lord, have mercy upon such fools that would do that. Klaus himself would never let something like that happen. That's what the compulsion was for. The women he let live after he fed on them were always happy and he made sure that they remembered him well.

No, when she came to him and later when they danced together, he was still going to feed on her that night, no matter how drunk she was and how she wasn't able to think straight. Well, she must have been actually flying, because after they were rubbing against each other in a dance and he could sense her arousal, she really asked him to take her home with him. That was exactly what he expected and what he wanted.

Then, when they were finally in his black Ferrari and he was driving home, she just... fell asleep. And then it happened. In his thousand years he didn't remember anyone to just fall asleep in his presence that way – peacefully, like a baby. It was like if she trusted him enough to just do that. He looked at her face and could just marvel at her beauty. In his entire existence he never met a girl so full of light, that could actually illuminate everything about her. And then he knew he would never be able to hurt her.

So, he had to curb his desire to feed from her or to just have her that night. Instead he took her to his mansion in Pacific Heights and carried her bridal style to his bedroom, treating her like a priceless treasure.

And now she stands in front of him, and he realizes that her defiance and her stubbornness still rather tempt than repel him. However, maybe she shouldn't know that when she's been sleeping he's already got some sketches of her. Better not freak her out, especially since she agreed to get to know him better.

Not that he's going to let her go now. At least not till he tastes those rosy, pouty lips and makes her his.

* * *

**Cassie**

_Present times_

"Cas, don't tell me that you actually agreed to spend the day with a total stranger!" Elena seems outraged by my behavior. I'm actually drunk enough to retort her.

"Well, you're the one to talk, really. Don't tell me you decided to date a vampire, even knowing what he really was!" I cross my arms and narrow my eyes at her.

"But he's the one who KILLED me! And he wanted to kill Jenna!" She screams and I'm very happy about those soundproof walls in the suite.

"How was I supposed to know that he's bad? I didn't know who he was till I saw him at the Salvatore's door!" I'm screaming even louder than my little sister. "Besides, remember, that he actually _didn't_ kill Jenna thanks to me!" I put the glass with gin on the table so fast that half of its content spills onto it.

"Guys, relax!" Thankfully Caroline, the voice of reason, speaks up. I guess that thanks to her being a vampire her alcohol tolerance is way higher than ours. "Lena, don't yell at your big sister. She already told that she didn't know who Klaus was. And you," she points her finger at me, "better tell us you didn't sleep with him the first night…" I bite my lip and try to look everywhere but at them. "Cass!" I hear her voice quivering with indignation.

"What?!" I finally ask, acting totally innocent. Their eyes are big as plates and their mouths are dropped open. "Well, I already told you I didn't sleep with him the first night, 'cause I lost consciousness before anything could happen…" Their faces are still the same. "And the truth is, I really had fun with him that day." What's infuriating, they both roll their eyes when I say that, "We ate breakfast together, then we played 20 questions…"

"You did WHAT?" Elena's expression is priceless this moment. "You played _20 questions_ with the worst villain that walks this earth?"

I raise my brows, confused. "And so what? How many times I have to tell you, sis, I didn't know who he was! And yes, we played 20 questions and then, when I told him I want to become an architect and I found out he's also an artist, we decided to go to SFMOMA, because although I've lived in San Francisco already for two years, I'd never been there."

Ok, that is a real bombshell. Saying that they are in shock would be an understatement.

"He's… _an artist_?" This time is Caroline who asks, unable to believe that.

I cross my arms and pout. "Well, yes, actually he is. I told him that when I was little I wanted to paint, but the only thing I was able to paint and to draw were the buildings and that's why I decided to become an architect. Then I asked if he paints and found out he painted every single painting that hung in his house. Trust me, he is not only an artist, but a really talented one." They still seem unconvinced. "Never mind, the point is, he took me home so I could change my dress and heels into something more comfortable and we visited SFMOMA after that…"

**xxx**

_1,5 year ago…_

"And here we have…" Nik starts, but I interrupt him.

"Matisse's _The Bay of Nice_." I stop in front of the painting and just contemplate it for a moment.

"That's correct." I hear his voice beside me, but don't turn my head. "So I suppose now you're going to tell me Matisse is your favourite painter, just like you told me with Renoir, Cézanne and Toulouse-Lautrec…" Without looking at his face I can sense his amusement.

Luckily, we are visiting SFMOMA while there is The Steins Collect exhibited. There are many works by Picasso, Matisse, Renoir and Toulouse-Lautrec. I've always enjoyed the works of the Parisian Avant-Garde, so I have the time of my life. Especially with Nik as a guide. He has a really great knowledge about art and I can listen to his voice for hours, while he's talking about the works we are able to see. Well, also his sexy British accent has something to do with it.

"I like Matisse. I love the vivid colors he usually uses… Actually, I have a poster of his _The Window Interior with Forget Me Nots_ in my bedroom. But the truth is, there is another work of his that I'd love to see…"

"And that is…?" He asks, apparently intrigued.

I smile to myself before I answer him. "That's _The Silence that Lives in Houses_."

"Why?"

I shrug. "I guess, I love this contrast between the darkness and the light there. It makes me wonder, think about what I'd like more – be on the outside, with those bright colors, full of light, or maybe I'd prefer to explore this darkness, this so called 'silence' that's in the house…"

Then I hear him whisper soo quietly, that I barely notice him saying: "I don't think you belong to the darkness, love. You're the incarnation of light…"

That make me turn my head in his direction, to look him in the eyes, which isn't easy with the huge difference of height between us. "Why would you say something like that?" I don't understand.

He grins and once again I see those adorable dimples that make me smile too. "I say that, because I have eyes, sweetheart." He then points at my outfit.

Well, that would be right. I'm wearing a dress with sandals and a bag – everything in yellow and white. When I realize that, I chuckle and he follows suit.

Later we are leaving the museum and I decide to ask him something that has been nagging at me since I've found out he's also an artist.

"So… Thank you for enjoying with me some of the masterpieces of my favorite painters, but what I'm really curious about is your work…" I say casually, while he's ushering me to his black Ferrari on the parking lot.

"That can be done, dear Cassandra, if only you would be willing to accompany me to dinner tonight."

I can't help myself. I flash him a smile and quickly answer: "I'd love to."

Then he helps me sit on the passenger seat in his car and I notice he's grinning like Cheshire cat, once again showing dimples and with this twinkle in his eyes. "So it's settled, love. Now I take you home, but I'll come for you at eight…"

I nod, already feeling excited. That's the first time a guy takes time to get to know me, that seems interested in _me_, not in my abilities to help him to pass a test in school. I must admit that I've been worried, but now I really enjoy Nik's company and I feel I can talk to him like if we have known each other whole life. He's charming, fun and he's got a strange ability to make me smile. He didn't seem bored, like some guys did, when I told him about my love for action and adventure movies or now TV shows and in childhood – comic books and anime. He seemed rather amused, when I, excited like I always am, talked about my favorite TV shows and why, 10 years old, I always preferred Sailor Moon over Dragon Ball, which was Adam's favorite. Actually, it looks like if he was the first guy for a very long time that takes me seriously. When we talk, he doesn't treat me as some stupid, little blonde that absolutely accidentally happened to score 152 in the IQ tests.

It's amazing like one morning and afternoon spent together could change my opinion of him. He dared me to get to know him, and it seems that any new information about him makes me more drawn to him. In the daylight I still see how ridiculously hot and masculine he is, his voice and sexy accent still gives me shivers, but I also see there is more of him than meets the eye. His sense of humour, his knowledge about art and the world, his intelligence and this twinkle in his eye – that's what makes me want to go to dinner with him.

When he draws up the front door of my building and I wave goodbye to him to get prepared for the night, I can't help but think about one thing. What if we didn't go to that club with Lizzie and Gigi? What if I didn't get my act together? What if I didn't stop being so reluctant? I guess, I would still be upset about Adam's wedding and definitely I wouldn't have such a good time in SFMOMA. And… I wouldn't meet Nik. I think that is the thing I'll never regret...

* * *

**A/N:** So... about the works of art mentioned in this chapter...  
Just google the titles to see them;)  
Just like Cassie, I like Parisian Avant-Garde,  
but I especially LOVE the impressionists:)

_**The Silence that Lives in Houses** _is important for that story  
- **also** because of that already mentioned contrast between light and darkness;)

I also chose Matisse because many of his works are exhibited in the Hermitage...  
I guess we all remember that one of Klaus's landscapes is in the Hermitage, right?;)

I've never been to SFMOMA, but someday, when I visit San Francisco,  
I'm definitely going to visit this museum;)

And I chose Pacific Heights as the district where Klaus's house is because  
I read that there is a number of millionaire's mansions;)

To see Cassie's outfits, check out my** Polyvore** profile: **veradediamant  
**or my** Tumblr: veradediamant**

This chapter's outfit - the one with yellow-and-white dress is:  
**Cassie's outfit 4**

**TILL THE NEXT TIME!:)**

**xoxo**

**VeraDeDiamant**


End file.
